Model Behavior
by paupu fruits rox
Summary: Axel and Roxas are the most notorious models in the U.S. What happens when they meet and pose for a gay perfume ad? Will sparks fly? Read more on summary inside! AkuRoku Sora/Kairi
1. The fabulous life

**Mushi Mushi This is an idea I came up with while I was in Texas this past week. I was like I need to start a new AkuRoku story that's gonna be hot, sexy, have some angst and the ups and downs of love.**

**This is my first AkuRoku fic that's not taking place in the 'KH world' its going to take place right here on the greatest country on this very planet, America!! Puahaha lol**

**This story is mostly going to be about the world of modeling and not just any modeling but the world of fame as well and the lives of celebrity couples, my ideal pairings will be AkuRoku obviously but their relationship will be on the rocks at times so it will come to this at one point, Roxas/Namine, Axel/Rikku (Rikku is from FFX for those who don't know, and yes she's a girl lol), Sora will be straight which makes his gf Kairi so yes there will be some Sora/Kairi, umm I'm not so sure who I want Riku to be with I haven't thought about his character to much but I'm going to make his straight as well so don't expect any Sora/Riku relationships.**

**But yes I think this fic will be perfect because I planned out everything so far and I already have the ending in mind so I'm planning on writing some long chapters and speaking of chapters this isn't going to be as long as the 'The Prep & The Skater' story I kinda wrote that for fun and yes I will finish it but i'm struggling on the ending for now so that will be on hold for a short while. But yes for this fic I'm planning on having only about 8 or 9 chapters I know that doesn't seem long but trust me I think this fic is great and all of you AkuRoku fans shall love :D**

* * *

**_Axel's Biography_**

In the world of fashion one day your in and the next day your out. Some models have to work hard to stay in shape and look hot 24/7. But all that came easy for Axel Gainsborough who was born in the life of luxury.

His mother Aerith Gainsborough is one of Hollywood's greatest actresses who is known for winning best female actress five years in a row for the Oscars.

Her eldest son Reno has grown to be a director in Hollywood winning two Oscars as well but has had a visit to rehab three or four times due to drugs and alcohol. But every time he straightens up he gets back into business not only directing films but also helps produce the movies as well.

As for Axel being the middle child was like being the eldest in their family, Reno was hardly ever home, he spent most of his time with is father which by the way Aerith had been divorced two times once by Reno's dad and the second time by Axel and Kairis' dad. As for Axel he was born and raised in New York's City along with his younger sister Kairi who was a year younger than him. By the time he was five years old he was always about three to four inches taller than the average kid. Aerith always wanted both Axel and Kairi to follow in her footsteps walking into the life of acting. It came that way for Kairi but not for Axel.

Axel had an unique look, not only was he tall but his eyes were like jewels and not any kind of jewel an emerald to be exact. And to to bring out all that green from his eyes, he had a top of wild thick red hair, your average redhead has fair white skin but he was born with an olive light tannish colored skin making his entire appearance different but in a good way. In the fashion world 'different' goes a long way.

When Axel was nearly twelve years old his sister Kairi was already in the spotlight. She had starred in a few small roles on the big screen and made tv apperances on the Disney channel and ABC Family.

Axel was discovered shopping in Las Vegas with is mom one day, while Aerith was discussing her new line of perfume with her agents Axel wondered off checking out a few of the stores he happened to come across, one being Versache. As he entered a modeling casting directer from Abercombie & Fitch happened to be in the room and he had been searching for a new face the past few weeks for the Abercrombie kids store.

Axel signed the contract days later, it wasn't something Aerith was expecting but he was her son and whatever he did she would be proud of him no matter what.

After a few months of modeling Axel began doing ads with women that he found attracting he dated on a off but never got into a serious relationship. After a while he began to question his sexuality, he wasn't sure if he like guys or not. During fashion week seeing guys back stage half way nude begins to see guys in a different sort of way. At first he thought it was a faze models go through and that he would get over it, but he never did.

He had decided that he was bi. He still found women attractive and yet guys he found hot as well. He was a bit nervous to come out to his family because there was nobody else in his family that wasn't straight. So it would be interesting to see the reaction. He told Kairi first since they were very close and she found it very sweet and accepting. He told Reno soon after and he understood perfectly and found nothing wrong with it.

The scary part of coming out was to the parents. Of course Axel's dad was a movie producer who fell in love with Aerith years ago but the love didn't last and he pretty much didn't want to settle down and raise a family, so he left Axel and Kairi's life when Axel was around three and Kairi was about to be two years old.

Axel was nervous as hell when he told his mother his sexuality but Aerith was the kind of mom that was understand and loved her children no matter what they got into. So the out come came as a relief for Axel.

Being gay or bi in the fashion world was no big deal, Axel coming out had opened more doors for his career allowing him to pose in gay magazines and working along with other type of clothing companies.

He met few friends during his career, his best friend was Demyx who was a high fashion model known for his mullet, even though mullets went out in the late 80's he could pull it off no matter what. Axel and Demyx were the two models people loved to see together, Demyx wasn't gay but would still pose in magazines with Axel no matter what they were doing.

Axel and Demyx were both on contracts with a perfume line for men called 'XY'. The 'straight' ad shows a group of men together half naked with a woman or two getting '_turned on_' while the 'homo' ad shows the same thing only men getting turned on in the photo shot. There was one problem Axel's posing buddy Demyx was having to cut the contract short due to the fact that he was having to leave to Paris for a huge clothing line and for fashion week. He was going to be living there for a few months which means Axel was going to be needing a new partner for the ad.

Other than that Axel had it all fame, money, he could get any girl or guy he wanted. Not only was he living in NYC but also L.A., Miami and Chicago. He did business everywhere but all that traveling makes him '_needy_' allowing him to have a night with whoever he finds seductive when partying after a long day of work.

* * *

**_Roxas' Biography_**

Axel wasn't the only growing model in the fashion world. Someone else had just as much luck as he did and it was seriously luck. Roxas wasn't born into the life of fame like Axel was, but having an older brother who happened to be one of the hottest actors' alive helped a bit.

Roxas Strife was born and raised in L.A. he had an older brother Cloud who had started acting when he was around ten years old, he also had another older brother but only by two minutes. His name was Sora. His older brother Cloud Strife was born with good looks having blond hair and blue eyes, and to put it all together he had brains as well. He had the entire package making him the perfect bachelor. Cloud had dated just about every hot actress in Hollywood, which always helped Roxas and Sora get a girl or two but most of the times those girls were up for 'one night stands' Roxas was into that but every now and then he wanted a girl that would like him for his personality and also have some love in the relationship as well.

His twin Sora look exactly like Roxas exept for one thing, he had brown hair but the rest was the same they shared the same facial features such as the identical blue eyes, nose and even their bodies were built almost the same. Since having different hair always made it easier for people to tell them apart and sometime others would be totally oblivious that they were even brothers because of their personalities.

Roxas was known for being a bit reserved but also friendly and very approaching when it came to his career.

Sora had a cheery attitude which got him a leading role on a television hit drama on ABC when he was about 15 years old.

Roxas was well known for being the younger brother to Cloud and being Sora's twin. Sora begged him to become an actor so they can have roles together but that wasn't his cup of tea. He didn't care much for school he pretty much just dropped out after his freshman year of high school and has been living with Cloud at his place in the 90210, he didn't have the fame but he didn't care all he was happy about was living away from his parents and partying with his older brother at big mansions or clubs where ever they went.

Roxas wasn't born with much height like Axel, he was an inch or two below six feet and in the world of modeling your average man is required to be six feet or higher. But once in a blue moon height sometimes doesn't matter that much, in the real world Roxas was considered tall compared to most people and lucky for him he followed Cloud to an after party from a premiere of a new movie Cloud was in staring as the main character. At the party a few modeling directors saw Roxas and liked his personality and his looks.

The original blonde haired blue eyed boy was always wanted and always sells. After that night Roxas came in for a few interviews with a few big clothing brands and also commercials such as Nike and Pro-Active. He became an over night success at the age of 16, girls loved him and magazines wanted him to promote their goods.

Since he was in the spot light now there was one person he had always wanted and that was Namine Lynn Snow who was the all American girl in acting. She was pretty and is known for her bubbly personality but there was one problem she was dating an actor named Seifer Jennings who he never really cared for. But the day they break up is the day Roxas is planning on being her new boyfriend.

* * *

Axel walked into his private plane with some pain soring through his lower back, "Ngh" he hissed taking the first seat he saw.

"What's wrong?" His agent Yuffie Kisaragi asked taking a seat beside him.

"This may be to much info but I got 'it' in that ass last night and I'm not to used to that," he answered.

"Oh Axel if it is sex you talking about then I don't want to hear about it. Now back to work the plane is about to leave to L.A. in five minutes, since we're in Miami right now I would say this flight will be around five hours long. So You should get to rest while you still can because its going to be almost 7pm when we arrive and we have that party to go to. Your going to meet with a few other models and you can judge which one you would like to have pose with you for the XY perfume," Yuffie typed in her BlackBerry.

"There better be some hot male models there because I've been trying to find a model that would be perfect to pose with and none of them are up to par," Axel complaned making his seat incline back.

"Axel chill and go to sleep you'll find a model and if not one of the modeling agents will find one for you."

"No, I've been the one working my ass off for this perfume line, I don't even own the company and I feel like I'm the fucking CEO for XY because I pretty much do all the fucking work and I have to pose with a model I like," Axel demanded. He had come so far into the industry causing him to be a bit of a control freak at times mostly when he's stressed.

"Well I promise we will find one tonight alright, L.A. is known for having good looking people so don't kill yourself over this," Yuffie promised once more hoping this would finally calm Axel down.

"Hmph wake me up when we get there," said Axel finally zoning out.

_**Two Hours Later**_

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Axel's phone began to buzz causing him to wake from his short slumber.

"Damn it all" He cursed to himself.

"Who is it?" Yuffie asked.

Axel checked, "Its my sister, I better see what she wants," He answered.

"Hey Kairi"

"Axel hi, I just wanted to let you know I'm in L.A. right now"

"Cool, what are you doing tonight?"

"Didn't you say your looking for a model for the perfume ad you were telling me and mom about?"

"Mmh and what about it?"

"I was wondering if I could help you"

"If you want sure, there's a party tonight somewhere along Sunset Avenue I think, I'll text you the address later but you can only get in if you have an invitation but since I know you, you'll be an automatic shoe in"

"Sweet call me when you get here"

"Alright love you"

"Love you too bye"

Axel felt blessed to have Kairi as a sister they were pretty much the same age just a year apart but they are always there for each other even when times get rough.

As for Roxas sometimes having a twin wasn't too great.

"Oh fuck Sora how could you forget to tell me?" Roxas yelled from his closet.

Sora shrugged, "Hey I have a life to you know I'm human and forget things every once in a while."

"But this party is going to be huge tons of models and actresses are going to be there and I have to make a good impression plus many agents will be there, my contracts are up and I've been doing nothing but being a bum that past few weeks. I would like to sign another contract for like Lacoste or some big brand...," Roxas rambled on digging through his closet for something simple and casual for the party.

"Roxas be ready to leave in two hours," Sora said giving a heads up to Roxas.

"I'll try," Roxas answered back.

After Roxas found an outfit that looked suffice enough for the party he took a shower and fixed himself up. He went downstairs and saw Sora in the kitchen sipping down on some tea.

"Roxas you won't believe who's showing up at the party," Sora squealed.

"No, who?" the blond asked.

"Kairi Gainsborough," Sora answered very happily.

"You should hook up with her," Roxas suggested walking over to the fridge to see if there was anything good to eat, finding a cup of yogurt and decided to snack on that.

"I've been planning on it, plus if she's there her older brother will probably be there too"

"Why would I care?" Roxas said getting himself a spoon.

Sora shrugged, "I dunno because he's a huge high fashion super model who's twice as famous as you." Sora teased.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Sora I don't care that much about fame, I model whenever I want to and I still have tons of girls that are in line to get with me, and plus I make millions of dollars appearing in commercials and posing in teen magazines and fashion magazines whenever. Seriously that's good enough for me, and also I'm famous for even being Cloud's younger brother and being your twin." Roxas added.

"Well I'm just saying Roxas, you have the look and I would like to see you go much further."

"Thanks but no thanks, by the way this conversation is over," said Roxas leaving the room.

That was the one thing Roxas hated about himself whatever he does he gets the job easily, your average person has to work his or her way to the top. But Roxas is just lucky and gets things his way even though he's always up for a challenge, but the thing was there never was a challenge. He felt like a spoiled brat getting everything he wants. Ever since he was born everything was handed to him nothing ever came hard for him. If he wanted it he got it. Many people would want to be a model that gets paid millions, but all Roxas did was show up at a party someone saw him and like him, he should his stuff off days later for the agency and got the job instantly.

He always thought the reason why he got the job in an instant was because of Cloud. Plus being good looking was one of the reasons obviously. Sora worked hard to get into Hollywood, acting requires real talent and Roxas didn't get that running through his blood.

"Roxas its time to go party!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh she's here," Axel pointed out to Yuffie.

"Who's here?" Yuffie began darting her eyes in every direction.

"My ex-girl friend, who the hell invited her?" Axel asked.

"Axel this isn't your party, its E!'s party inviting the biggest celebrities," She answered.

"'People's' magazine needs to stop making those fucked up rumors about us getting back together because as you can see she's holding Tidus' hand and not mine," Axel scowled.

"Ooh you seem jealous are you still not over her?" Yuffie asked.

"To be honest no, but that's why I slept with that guy last night to get my mind off her and it worked till now."

Yuffie patted his back, "If anyone from E! interviews you or asks any questions don't say '_No comment_' or they'll keep on making rumors cause they don't know the facts, just say '_you both are through_' and it will be settled."

"I need a drink," He decided to walk over to the bar, on his way there a few people he works with recognized him and started chatting.

"Axel!" Kairi came up from behind the redhead pulling him away from the group he was talking with, "You didn't tell me Sora Strife was going to be here."

"That one actor?" Axel asked.

"Yes him, I've been crushing on him for a while and..."

"And I think you should go talk with him," Axel winked.

"I don't know," Kairi began chewing on her nails which was her nervous habit.

"Nows the time to go and chat I see a bunch of other young girls keeping their eye on him, just go and introduce yourself and things will be fine." Axel suggested.

She sighed and slowly walked over to him.

Cloud, Sora and Roxas were in their own little group talking about their lives. Cloud had just got back from filming a movie over in Japan, he hadn't seen or talked to his twin brothers in a few months so they thought now would be a good time to catch up.

"Sora I could've sworn I saw Kairi a few seconds ago..." Cloud said looking for the red haired girl.

"Yeah I saw her too..." said Sora.

"Then go and talk to her," said Roxas.

"I can't she looks like she's in a deep conversation with her brother" Sora answered.

"Oh is it Reno?" Cloud asked, Cloud enjoyed Reno's company plus they had worked together in movies in the past.

"No it's Axel," Sora answered.

"AW darn, oh well, hey I'm gonna go chat with a few guys I work with I'll see you both at home later," Cloud waved.

"Bye" said Sora.

"I need a drink, you wanna come to the bar with me?" Roxas offered.

"I'll follow you but I'm gonna try and chat with Kairi, I want to get to know her," said Sora feeling the adrenaline rush.

"Better hurry because your not the only guy that wants to chat with her," Roxas chuckled.

Sora nodded, finally he saw Kairi walk away from Axel coming outside near the pool where him and Roxas were, Roxas went inside to the bar as Sora approached Kairi from behind.

"Hey Sora I-" Roxas looked behind and didn't see the brunette anywhere in sight, he looked outside and saw him and Kairi talking. Roxas smiled to himself, "Go get'er Sora" he whispered to himself.

Roxas approached the bar and was in the mood to get some alcohol knocked in him, "Hey can you get me an..." Roxas skimmed over the small menu on the counter and decided on a, "Apple tini please."

The bartender nodded.

"Mm that sounds good, I'll have the same,"

Roxas turned his head and saw the most beautiful green eyes looking down at him. Roxas couldn't believe it but he actually blushed. He turned his head back to the bar and was praying that the guy standing behind him had left.

"Hey I don't think I know you..." he said taking a seat beside Roxas.

Roxas dared looked at him again this time trying not to gawk at him.

"I'm Axel," he said taking his hand out to Roxas.

"Roxas," the blond answered shaking his hand lightly, feeling his cheeks burn up.

'_Why the hell am I blushing over this guy?! I'm **not** even **gay**_' Roxas kept on shouting in his head.

"Wait your Axel?" Roxas asked getting more familiar with him, remembering all the stories he's heard about him

"The one and only," Axel felt his day starting to get better.

"Heh, so I your a model too?" Roxas asked.

Axel's eyes' widened, '_this kid seriously doesn't know who I am? I'm Axel Gainsborough the greatest male super model who's ever lived, the question is, who doesn't know me?_' He thought.

"You left your question some what open, does that mean your a model?" Axel asked back.

Roxas nodded, "I do more commercial advertisement than fashion, people that watch tv and read magazines would be more familiar with me."

"I'm a high fashion model, actually..." Axel stepped back and looked at Roxas from head to toe. "Can you stand up for me please?"

Roxas' face was already matching Axel's hair, he was wondering what was going through Axel's head right that second. But he did as he was told and stood on his feet.

Axel took a step closer to him and began judging his height right away. "How tall are you?"

Roxas hated that question because he wasn't as tall as the average model, "I'm 5'9." He lied just a bit he was just about a centimeter below 5'9 but he rounded off number and says 5'9 which wasn't too short for a male model.

Axel just kept his eye on the blond wondering if Roxas could be his new modeling buddy for 'XY'. Axel's minute of judging eventually turned into staring he couldn't help but to think Roxas was hot. But that bad part was Axel's '_gaydar_' wasn't going off. He picked up the idea that Roxas was straight.

"Here's your drink sir," said the bartender interupting their little moment.

Roxas was relieved that the bartender finished making the drinks to end that awkward moment.

"Roxas umm...So are you doing any modeling or commercials right now?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head no as he took a sip of his drink, "For now my contracts are up and I've just been living life the fullest till I feel like working again..."

That wasn't the answer Axel was expecting, "Do you live by yourself?" Axel asked wanting to know a bit more about him.

"No, me and my two brothers live together. I'm sure you know who they are, Cloud and Sora Strife," the blond answered.

Axel felt like he was going to choke on his drink for a second, "Wow wow wait a sec! Cloud's your older brother? Well I guess I am starting to see the resemblance now that you mention it. I thought Sora was a twin an-"

Roxas nodded, "I'm his twin."

"Shut up," Axel playfully shoved his arm.

"Haha I'm not kidding," Roxas laughed.

From a far distance Cloud caught sight of Roxas chit chatting with Axel. It looked to him like the two were flirting.  
'_Ha Roxas probably doesn't know that Axel's **bi** and Axel probably thinks Roxas is hot so he's gonna hit on him,_' Cloud thought.

"Haha that's funny, but really um...Have you ever heard of a perfume line called 'XY'?" Axel asked.

"I have actually my brothers use it."

"Well there are two ads, one for straight guys and one for gays guys. In the straight ad I pose with a female model. In the gay ad I pose with a guy model and my best friend Demyx is the guy I pose with in the gay ad, don't get any ideas we're just friends. But he had to move to Paris for the next six months for a huge fashion show and new line that's coming out and anyways I need a new model to pose with and honestly your body is perfect, your over all look is just perfect as well. And what I'm saying is would you like to work with me?" Axel asked, he felt his own cheeks burning up too, it was like he was asking the blond to be his boyfriend.

Roxas thought why not. Axel seems nice and its not like he has nothing to lose right?

"Sure count me in."

Axel and Roxas shook hands deciding they were both in business with each other from now on.

* * *

**Ooh hoo I hope you lovely readers like it. I was gonna keep writing some more but I was like 'Nah its long enough' so I thought it would be alright if I ended here, not to cliffy.**

**All I can really ask for are reviews please, be honest on what you think and if seriously you don't like it and than don't leave a mean comment those really do upset me okay? I don't mind critiqing because that has helped me a bunch but all I'm asking is don't be mean about.**

**But like I was saying REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	2. New horizons

**Haha wow my first chap is over 4,000 words long I was like, 'Oh my gosh that's the longest chapter I think I ever wrote.' lol**

**Anyways you still may be wondering what this story is about. Well like I was explaining in the beginning in the first chapter is mainly it, Axel and Roxas begin modeling with each other and Roxas begins to fall in love with Axel even though he's straight, and I don't want to say to much on here but its going to be soooo good so please just read and enjoy :D**

* * *

Roxas met up with Sora late that evening after the party had ended. There was an after-party later on that night, Axel was planning on going there so he invited Roxas. But Roxas wasn't in the mood, he was very tired from staying up late the night before. So he promised Axel he would meet up with him later that week to start business with each other.

"So Roxas..." Sora began in a curious tone, "I saw you and Axel together."

"Yeah, so what?" Roxas asked taking a seat on the arm of the couch that Sora was sitting on, snacking on some popcorn.

Sora grabbed the remote and put the movie he was watching on pause. "Heh, well I didn't know you swung that way," Sora teased.

"'_Swung that way?_' Are you saying I'm gay?" Roxas asked.

"Haha no, but even Cloud noticed you talking to Axel and was like, '_Roxas looks like he's coming out of the closet_'."

"All because I was talking with Axel?" Roxas asked innocently, obviously oblivious to Axel's orientation.

"Well yeah, you obviously don't know much about him," said Sora with a mouthful of popcorn.

Roxas reached over and grabbed a handful himself and started snacking down, "Well since we're about to start working with each other than I suppose you tell me what you know about him."

"Of course his mother is Aerith Gainsborough..." Sora started.

"I know who she is, one of the best actresses ever."

"Mmh and of course the first son is Reno, who a movie director and producer"

"Yeah I know that and I know about Kairi which by the way you finally made your move on her tonight. Are you two an item now?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not so sure yet, she really seemed to like me and we're going out this Friday evening," Sora answered.

"Good for you, I hope Kairi lasts because every time you get a girlfriend you never have them for more than a month. The public will probably think your a man whore," Roxas chuckled grabbing more popcorn out of the bowl.

"Atleast the public won't think I'm gay," Sora laughed.

"What? All because I will pose with Axel in a gay perfume ad? Modeling is just like acting," said Roxas.

"umm well here's something you don't know about Axel. He's **bisexual**," Sora smiled at Roxas, waiting for Roxas grin to turn into a frown.

Which the brunette was right, Roxas' cocky smile turned upside down, "Really? I didn't pick that up when I was talking with him... I mean he did dress a bit different, I thought he was more of a metro-sexual."

'_Aw man I hope I didn't give Axel the signal that I was gay because for some odd reason he kept on making me blush and maybe that's why he wants me to do that gay ad with him. And not only that he probably thought I was hot when he was checking my body out when he was judging my over all appearance._' Roxas thought.

"Did you seriously have no idea?" Sora asked.

"No," Roxas shook his head.

"So are you still gonna work with him?" Sora asked.

"Roxas?"

"I'm going to bed, I'm real tired," Roxas said getting up from the couch, not really wanting to answer Sora's question.

For the rest of that night Roxas was trying to figure out if Axel liked him or not. Axel gave him the straight vibe that night and he couldn't believe his ears when Sora told him he is bisexual.

Roxas went straight to his bedroom skipping his bed and logging onto his computer. He wanted to know more about Axel, he wasn't so sure why he was interested in him all of a sudden. For some odd reason Axel seemed very interesting to Roxas, he wasn't sure if it was his personality or looks. But there was this thing about him Roxas liked and Roxas wanted to know more.

Roxas went onto Google and typed in 'Axel Gainsborough' there were many links he wanted to click on but the first and second one he saw seemed suffice. So he clicked on the first link taking him to a sight that was like a fan sight, info/news and biography all about Axel.

Roxas began reading stuff about him from his past since he was a child to were he is now. Roxas found Axel's life kinda cool, he lives his life the fullest and doesn't care what people think about him.

"Hm this is interesting..." Roxas said coming across how Axel got into the modeling world.

'_Axel Gainsborough was born with a unique look, its not often one finds a lanky toned boy with deep ruby red hair and eyes that glow green. During one ordinary day Axel was shopping with his mom Aerith Gainsborough at the famous strip mall in Las Vegas called 'The Galeria', Axel wondered off. Even at the age of ten he was already in love with fashion and fell in love with the stores he came across, he mainly fell in love with Versace. While he was in the store a modeling casting director discovered him and fell in love with Axel's over-all look. Days later he signed a contract with Abercrombie & Fitch Kids clothing line and because a new face in male modeling_...' Roxas skimmed over the articles.

"He was sort of discovered like I was...by accident."

And of course there was his basic info on a side column.

**Born**: Aug. 8

**City/Town**: New York City

**Parents**: Divorced

**Siblings**: Elder brother, Reno Gainsborough. Younger sister Kairi Gainsborough.

**Hair**: Red

**Eyes**: Green

**Height**: 6'2

**Weight**: rounded 118

**Body Type**: Slim/Skinny

**Nationality**: Caucasian/Slavic

**Religion**: Christian

**Food**: Japanese and Seafood

"That's funny, that happens to be my favorites," Roxas chuckled in a nervous laugh. He couldn't help but feel like a stalker but he couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"Okay I'm beginning to sound like a fanatic crazed girl, I need to log off." The mouse was about to click the red X on the corner of the page but something grabbed his attention.

Axel's orientation.

'_Axel Gainsborough questioned his sexuality when he was around 16 years old. After fashion week in NYC, being with a group of male models all week long made him start seeing men in different ways. He quoted, "I thought it was just a faze and that it would pass. But it never did, months later after fashion week I still noticed I like guys too, and yes the other part of me still likes females as well." Ever since then Axel has only been in one serious relationship and that has been with Victoria Secret model, Rikku Latikova. Close friends of Axel have said he has dated both girls and guys on and off but never has been to serious. Rikku was his priority but word got out that she was cheating on him which wasn't taken very seriously at first but eventually Axel began to believe the nasty rumors he was hearing. In the spring of 08' he finally ended their relationship_.'

"I think I remember hearing about that... So it seems like he has never had a close male relationship."

He had never really noticed his photos, so he clicked on his album and saw all of his modeling and home photo shots from the time he was born till now.

"Ooh this photo of him is kinda sexy. Oh shit!" Roxas cursed to himself. "Did I just say he's sexy? Well...He looks kinda like a girl in that shot so yeah I think that's okay." Roxas was beginning to worry about himself.

"I'm straight and I like Namine. I'm straight and I like Namine..." Roxas kept on chanting, after an hour of research over Axel, Roxas had decided to log off and call it a night.

(**A/N** Okay I need all my readers to do me a favor!! Do you know the band **_Tokio Hotel? _**If so to me Axel looks just like the lead singer, _**Bill Kaulitz**_. Except he has black hair and not red, and he has brown eyes and not green. His style makes him look gay and kinda girly but he's totally straight. And anyways what I'm trying to say is he's a life version of Axel so go look Bill Kaulitz up on Google or Yahoo and tell me what you think!!)

That thursday morning Roxas got a text from Axel. For a second Roxas has forgotten that he handed Axel his cell number, and thought he had some creeper stalking him but then he remembered it was Axel, and he was right.

**Axel:** So I talked w/ my agent & told her u were n business w/ 'XY' so come & meet us Pink Berry on Sat. around 12pm, we'll have some papers for u 2 sign & then on Mon. we'll fly out 2 NYC 2 start the new ads.

**Roxas:** Okay I'll be there

**Axel:** I'm glad ur doing this, it really means a lot 2 me :

**Roxas:** Seriously its no prob

**Axel:** Ha thanks again and c u on Sat.!!

**Roxas:** Bye :D

Roxas looked in the mirror as he walked into the bathroom and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. "Fuck myself! Roxas quit blushing!" He cursed to himself, splashing some water on his face to wake himself up.

* * *

"Haha enough about me," Kairi laughed taking a sip of her tea Sora had bought her for their date.

"No seriously I think that's funny," Sora chuckled.

Sora and Kairi met up late Friday afternoon, they got to know each other more by having a nice stroll by the beach and watch the sunset with each other. For the past hour they had been sitting outside of Starbucks telling each other their childhood stories.

They really were the perfect teen Hollywood couple, they like the same things, personalities almost matched, and both loved to act.

"Sora I'm a bit curious about something..." Kairi looked away hoping it would be alright to ask this question.

"Sure what is it?" the brunette asked.

"Your twin Roxas, well you know I saw him talking with my brother at the party the other night and now they are doing the gay ad together...Is Roxas gay?" She asked.

"Haha no no, he's not," Sora chuckled. "I asked him the same question when he got home that night, he told me everything, he seriously didn't know Axel was bi."

"No way! Everybody knows that, I wonder why he is because I know he's dated several men but hasn't ever gotten to serious. I'm not sure if it was good or not for him and Rikku to break up, she's really nice but..."

Sora nodded he also wanted to say Rikku was hot but that would ruin the date, "Yeah I hear she is, did Axel or Rikku ever really cheat on one another?" Sora asked.

"Honestly I'm not so sure, Axel's not the type to do that. But for Rikku, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I think magazines started the rumors and after a while I think Axel began to believe in what the media was saying so he just ended everything," Kairi answered.

"That's ashame," said Sora finishing his cappuccino.

"Yep," Kairi nodded.

Kairi finished her tea and walked over to the trash can to through away her empty cup. Sora checked his watch and as it read a few minutes after 11. "Oh shit! I have to be on set tomorrow at 8am."

"What wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I just remembered I'm staring on Good Day L.A. tomorrow morning for a new movie coming out..."

"Oh well I guess we should get going," Kairi suggested.

"I'll drive you," Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and lead her to his car.

Their entire evening was lovely, Sora liked Kairi and Kairi like Sora. Sora was stressing on the way to Kairi's home, he wanted to ask her if they were official or not. But they've only met two times and he wasn't sure if it would be too soon.

When the gate opened to Kairi's house Sora pulled in and stopped when the car approached the front doors. Sora walked Kairi up to the front entrance, not exactly sure what to say.

"I had so much fun with you Sora."

"I know same here, I feel like I can tell you anything, yah know?"

Kairi nodded, "I was thinking does this mean we..." Kairi stopped and blushed.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sora answered for her, hoping he was right.

"Hehe yeah" she tucked her hair behind her ear looking towards the ground.

"I don't see why not. I know we've only known each other for a few days but..."

"I feel like I know you enough," Kairi added.

"See look we can finish each others sentences," Sora chuckled.

"I know. Well its alright with me if its alright with you."

"I say we should be official. So when we both appear at the red carpet for a premiere or whatever we should hold hands and show the media we're together," said Sora.

"I agree, and all of your fan girls that like you will be so jealous," Kairi giggled.

"And all the boys that have posters of you on their wall will want to sock me for having you," Sora laughed.

"That's funny," said Kairi.

"Mmh," Sora nodded looking into her eyes feeling everything around them become a blur.

Kairi stepped closer to him as he began to pull his head closer to her she began to stand on her tip toes. As their lips met Sora placed his hand on her arm moving it slowly down until it was around her waist. As Kairi pulled her hand around his neck keeping her balance.

The kiss ended shortly, it was a first time kiss and also a good nights kiss. It wasn't meant to last long like 'making out'.

"Good night Kairi."

"See you later Sora, thanks for everything."

With that the two split for the night. There were no 'I love yous' because they hadn't known each other that long in order to be saying such things.

But there was a new teen Hollywood couple that would soon be on the cover on magazines, in a picture with each other holding hands or kissing in a parking lot, or rubbing tanning lotion on one another at the beach. The paparazzi will have an eye on these two soon enough.

* * *

"And just sign here," Yuffie pointed out.

Roxas signed on the dotted line. He had arrived at Pink Berry _(a French snack cafe)_ about an hour ago, he met Axel's agent Yuffie, and his manager Wakka.

"Here you go Roxas..." Axel said juggling the drinks in one hand. "You wanted the shaved ice right? With the fresh fruit flavor?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded, "Mmh my fav."

"Axel we did it." said Yuffie holding up the papers.

"That's great! Cheers to Roxas as my new partner," Axel said raising his drink in the air, Wakka, Yuffie and Roxas raised their drinks as well.

"Roxas get ready to pack your bags," Wakka chuckled.

"The photo shoot won't be taking place here in L.A.?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, my home town to be exact," Axel answered.

"That's right, New York City," said Yuffie.

"Oh alright. I'm so used to taking photo shoots here. I guess I'll need to look into buying a pent house apartment in NYC, since we'll be doing this for the next two years," said Roxas.

"I have a place of my own up there, your more than welcome to use the guest bedroom," Axel offered taking a sip of his tea.

"No we'll be working up their quite a lot so I..." Roxas wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had the money to buy 20 pent house apartments, but still staying with Axel sounded kind of fun.

"So I have a place of my own, I get lonely every now and then and enjoy having some company." Axel offered once more.

"If you insist," Roxas chuckled. '_He just told me he gets lonely. Does that mean he's wanting some friend like company? Or Sexual company?_' Roxas thought.

"By the way guess what the new 'XY' ad is gonna look like?" Wakka asked everybody going through all his paper work.

"What?" Axel asked.

Roxas was a bit nervous and wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Okay the new ad is gonna be a shower scene, yah know? Like for the straight ad, its gonna have a woman up against the wall in a steamy shower with Axel kissing her and stuff. The gay ad will be the same but of course instead of a girl its gonna be Roxas up against the steamy marble wall with hot running water pouring down your smoking hot bodies," Wakka laughed getting carried away.

"That's hot," said Axel taking a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket.

Roxas had two things running through his mind, the photo shoot he was about to take with Axel and the fact that Axel smokes.

Roxas used to smoke occasionally when Cloud used to take him out clubbing or if he was under a ton of stress, but the main reason why he hated it was because of his parents and he doesn't want to be anything like them. So he quit and had been drug free for a few months. The last thing he wanted to be around somebody that did smoke.

"...And to make it better we're gonna be in the nude," Axel chuckled exhaling the smoke.

Forget the smoking problem but nude?!

"Heh yeah that does sound hot,"

Roxas had one thing running through his head that moment, '**_What the hell did I just get myself into?_**!'

* * *

**Haha that third chapter is going to be smoking hot! lol Its kinda weird how Roxas sees Axel, because he's straight but there is something about Axel that makes Roxas find interesting and the more and more they get to spend time together the more Roxas will begin to like Axel, and of course secretly Axel does have the hots for Roxas he just doens't think Roxas likes him like that.**

**I'm lovin it lol**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	3. Coming out

**So far this story is going well. I haven't had any bad reviews only good ones, and tons of people have put this on their favorite or story alerts! Hahah i love it!**

**Hmm..I guess I don't have much to say only to say 'Thanks very much' for the reviewers :D I really do apreciate it!!**

* * *

Axel and Roxas arrived at LAX Airport to board their private plane. The sun hadn't even shown its light, but it had in New York City hours ago, they need to be there by the end of the day to start shooting their ad.

"This ad needs to be taken care of ASAP," Yuffie told Axel and Roxas a few minutes after their plane had taken off.

"Why so soon?" Roxas asked, "I don't see the hurry."

"Because ads always come out before the next season. For example: When its the summer clothing lines have to start shooting winter wear, to get it ready for the magazines in the fall. The modeling world is always a step ahead. I know its confusing an-" Axel was interrupted.

"No no I understand that but this isn't clothes we're selling this is perfume," said Roxas.

"Yeah well the big brands like to have new ads every other season as well and we need to get a new ad in soon," Yuffie finalized.

Roxas nodded and stared out the window looking down to the world below. Axel and Roxas were sitting across from one another, both sitting next to the window. Yuffie was beside Axel either texting messages on her BlackBerry or doing work on her laptop.

L.A. to New York City was going to be a long flight, Roxas made his seat incline and drifted off to sleep.

"Damn that kid sure can sleep," Axel noticed looking over at Roxas who had be asleep for the past two hours.

"I get the idea you like him," Yuffie snickered, Axel wasn't sure if she was joking or not but he didn't want the blond to be half way awake and hear their conversation.

"What?! Yuffie what gives you that idea?" Axel blushed.

"Like I don't see your eyes sneaking some looks over at him, I know you too well Axel and every time you like a guy you can never take your eyes off 'him'." Yuffie answered.

"He's sitting across from me Yuffie, either I look out the window which is the same old boring sky or I just look at what's in front of me which happens to be him, okay?" Axel said getting his facts straight.

Yuffie laughed, "Jeeze Axel chill I'm just teasing you, there's no need to get so defensive."

"Pff whatever, wake me up when we get there," said Axel grabbing a blanket under his seat.

"Okay we have another two hours till we arrive and once we get there we heading straight to the set," Yuffie reminded him.

"Mm..." Axel nodded and inclined his seat back and fell asleep minutes later.

_About Two Hours Later_

"You see that building over there on the corner?" Axel asked Roxas who was looking out the same window in the limo.

"Mmh, what about it?" Roxas asked back.

"I have my own apartment there, you can stay there with me while we're here," Axel offered.

"You really don't have to Axel. I have money to stay at a nice hotel suite for the days we'll be here."

"Nonsense your staying with me, like I was saying its quite big and plus there's three guest bedrooms," Axel told him once more.

Roxas sighed, "If you say so."

The limo came to a stop the driver got out walking around the car to open the door for them. Roxas never had this kind of treatment, normally if Cloud and Sora weren't in the mood to drive anywhere they would get a chauffeur to drive them to their destination but Roxas always thought that was too much.

They were on the side of a building more like an alley way. They approached a door with a small screen and a speaker with buttons. Yuffie pressed the green button as a man from security who popped up on the screen asked her for identity.

"And your reason for being here?" He asked.

"Axel Gainsborough and Roxas Strife are here for their 'XY' photo shoot," Yuffie answered.

"Okay let me make sure of that..." The security guy checked his schedule on the computer and saw that there as a photo shoot scheduled at that time. "Alright you may come in," He said pressing the button allowing them to come into the building.

They walked into a long hallway with three elevators. Roxas leaned over to Axel, "Its quite strict here."

Axel chuckled, "Heh, there's tons of high fashion items and designs here. There have also been crimes here years past where people would steel important items and stuff so they really improved security around here."

As they walked into the elevator Yuffie pressed the ninth floor, the ride to the top was silent until the doors opened.

* * *

The ninth floor was nothing like the first floor. Their were people running around the set with racks of clothes, make-up artist at their mirrors, directors planning out the shots of the photo. The room was big and to make it even more chaotic there was more than one photo shoot being taken care of that moment.

Many other high fashion brands and companies were doing photo shoots as well.

"Axel, Roxas over here," Yuffie pointed out. The two followed her till they met the director of the ad.

"Oh Axel my love its a shame we won't be working this photo shoot with Demyx," The director said giving Axel a tight hug. Obviously Roxas picked up the director was gay. He was a middle aged skinny blond haired brown eyed man, wearing tight skinny jeans along with a tight shirt and a light scarf.

"I'm so over Demyx," Axel laughed.

"Did you two ever date?" the director asked.

"No we're just friends...with benefits."

"Oh really?!" the director questioned shockingly.

"Ahaha no I'm totally kidding we're friends and will only be friends," Axel told him. "By the way Roxas this is the greatest photographer slash director, Niki Leno."

**(**_**A/N** BTW I had to make up a character I couldn't think of anybody I wanted to play the photographer from KH or FF7 so I just thought I would make him up, I normally don't like doing that but I thought I would only do it once**.**_**)**

Roxas held out his hand to Niki, but Niki didn't like to shake hands he preferred hugs. "Oh my he's cuter than I anticipated," Nike said grabbing onto Roxas' hand and pulling him into a tight hug.

Roxas wasn't expecting that but he wrapped his arms around him and patted his back lightly while Niki squeezed his waist, "Axel don't you dare tell Demyx this but I think Roxy here is a bit cuter than him..." Niki said checking Roxas body out from head to toe.

Roxas chuckled nervously.

"Well excuse me Roxas but I just can't stop staring at you, anyways follow me boys," said Niki getting back on track.

He took them to their changing area, "Well I'm sure you boys know what you are doing right?"

Axel and Roxas nodded.

"Okay well strip down till you get to your boxers and just set your clothes right here," Niki pointed out.

Axel and Roxas did as they were told till they were down to the last bit of clothing.

"Okay now just put these on and go over to the shower-like set and we'll get this started," Niki said handing them flesh colored spandex boxers.

"I don't think these will fit me..." Roxas said stretching them out.

"Heh they will trust me," Axel winked causing Roxas to blush.

After they sqwueezed their cute asses into the flesh like underwear Roxas checked himself out in the mirror and looked completely naked just with out 'junk'.

Axel folded his clothes and looked at Roxas who's back was facing him, he couldn't help but stare at the cute blond.

"You ready Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas stopped staring at himself and turned to Axel, "I think so."

For the next ten minutes Axel and Roxas went to the make-up station as they were touched up with some base and water proof eye wear to bring out the colors in both eyes. By the time they were finished their bodies both looked air brushed.

"Okay so what I want to see on set is Roxas pushed up against the wall with steamy hot water running down both of your bodies, while Axel is getting carried away by touching you, kissing you and well you get the idea..."

Roxas stopped listening to Niki and looked at the set. On a small stage-like platform was a three sided marble wall that looked pretty much like a boys locker room. The scene was mainly two guys taking advantage of cleaning up in the showers after P.E., Roxas wasn't expecting it to go this far.

"That sounds hot," said Axel, "Lets do it."

"Y-yeah," Roxas was already feeling the butterflies kick inside his stomach, he had no idea how this was going to turn out.

He was more used to doing commercial like modeling not high fashion modeling.

Roxas walked on set and leaned back against the wall while Axel walked up behind him, "You nervous Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, "I've never done anything like this before."

"Relax, I know your straight so just pretend I'm a girl. For instance is there any girl your crushing on right now?" Axel asked.

"I kinda have a thing for Namine Lynn Snow," Roxas answered feeling very weird for answering that question.

"Heh okay then, just pretend I'm her alright?"

Roxas nodded beginning to feel his cheeks warming up.

Nike walked on set with his big professional camera. He stood up checking out the scene, "Hmm lights are in place, all we need is the hot steamy water and everything will be perfecto!"

The warm water came pouring out of the shower above Roxas. He did as he was told and leaned up against the marble wall looking all seductive and alluring while Axel stepped right in front of him getting drenched as well. Roxas couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute with his hair down and wet.

"Oh perfect keep doing that pose Roxas!" Niki encouraged snapping his camera right away.

Axel put his face against Roxas' and then touched his shoulder slowly bringing it down his arm and eventually to the blonds' waist, causing Roxas to _moan_ but just la ittle.

Roxas looked up at Axel who's face looked as if he was about to attack Roxas with tons of kisses.

"Oh I love it when you two looked into each others eyes that was beautiful," said Niki getting carried away and taking every snap he could get.

Axel rested his head against Roxas neck and shoulder making it look like he was giving the blond a hickey, while Roxas wrapped an arm around Axel's neck.

"Damn that's hot, remember boys _sex sells_ so don't be afraid to go to the next step," said Niki once more.

Axel took advantage of that immediately, he pulled his head up from Roxas neck and kept his face only inches away from Roxas.

Roxas couldn't help but feel week, the heat was making his muscles feel relaxed causing him to hold onto Axel tighter.

Axel wrapped both arms around Roxas but in a good sturdy position so the camera can have a good angle of them, he still had to remind himself that he was on set of a photo shoot and not in bed having sex with a hot blond boy.

But he remembered what Niki said about 'Sex sells' because it does. So...

Axel leaned into Roxas face looking him in the eye with a sexy but kind of a scowling look on his face, and at the same time _pressed_ his _lips_ against Roxas.

Roxas eyes widened for a quick moment but he reminded himself as well that this is a photo shoot so he needs to keep his facial expressions fierce and sexy.

Roxas had never kissed a boy before but he could not deny the fact that he like it. Axel chewed on Roxas' lower lip causing Roxas to pant a bit, allowing Axel to get his tongue inside Roxas. "Mmph," Roxas moaned once more, Axel couldn't help a but grin hearing Roxas make those naughty sounds.

Axel was loving every moment of kissing Roxas, he shut his eyes and began picturing them in bed. It was such wishfull thinking, he knew he would never get Roxas.

_'Damn it all, why can't Roxas be gay or at least be gay for me,_' He thought.

"Cut you two! I think I found my shots, come here and I'll show you," said Niki walking over to a screen that all the photos he had taken had appeared on.

Roxas let go of Axel trying to gather up his thoughts, his head was very light headed he wasn't sure if it was from the heat or kissing Axel.

Him and Axel stood looking at one another for a few seconds, Axel was only hoping Roxas would be his lover while Roxas wasn't sure about his sexuality.

The staff had handed Roxas and Axel white robes after they walked off set.

"Axel I was really loving these four shots... What do you think?" Niki asked Axel.

"Let me see..." Axel looked at the photos for a few seconds and wasn't sure which ones he liked most. "Hmm I really like this one of me looking into his eyes with his arms all on me, but then this one were we're kissing I love also but I'm not sure if that's too much yah know?"

"Axel you are your own worst critic, the kissing one is genious," said Niki.

"Hey Roxas?" Axel asked Roxas who was getting himself a drink for some cold ice water.

"Hm?"

"So tell me, which one do you like? Because if any of these aren't good enough we can always go back on set and shoot some more," Axel offered.

Roxas thought that was enough kissing and loving on somebody he hardly knew in one day.

"You see I liked this one were we're looking into each others eyes because its sexy but it looks and it looks like natural love, but then this one here were we're kissing is hot too, if I saw that ad in a magazine I would want to buy it too," said Axel giving his opinion to Roxas about the photos.

"They are both real good shots except I would have to choose the first one because your right, the way we are looking at each other and are holding each other looks sexy, fierce and it also shows how strong love can be between two boys even thought they're gay, its like it gives some hope. Heh that sounded kind of cheesy," Roxas chuckled.

"No that doesn't sound cheesy, I think your right," Axel agreed smiling at Roxas, "Niki, Roxas and I both love this photo shot here the most so we want this one to be the new ad for 'XY'."

"Good choice, Roxas hun it was an honor working with you. I can't wait to see you next time which will be about another four or five months from now." said Niki giving Roxas a good bye hug.

* * *

After Roxas changed into his clothes he looked around for Axel but couldn't find him, instead he ran into the photographer again. "Hey Niki have you seen Axel?"

"Oh Axel has to do another photo shoot for 'XY'," Niki answered.

"He does?" Roxas questioned.

"Mmh, you know the straight ad."

"Who is he posing with?" Roxas asked.

"A girl, her name is Yuna Lesca."

"Okay thanks," Roxas couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. He finally saw Axel hanging out by himself still in his robe with a make-up artist touching him up.

"Axel umm so your doing another photo shoot?" Roxas asked.

Axel sighed, "Yep with Yuna." Axel didn't seem to happy about it Roxas thought.

"You don't seem happy about it," said Roxas thinking out loud.

"I dated her after I broke up with Rikku during the spring but I don't know, I guess working with her on set is kind of a bitch. I prefer doing this with guys." Axel said in his honest answer.

Roxas was relieved and felt some tension go away but he didn't know why he was feeling that way. He's straight so why was he feeling that way?

"Oh Axel I'm waiting for you," Roxas turned his attention from Axel to a girl who looked about a year older than Roxas, with short light brown hair and blue-ish green eyes.

_**(A/N**_ _for those who don't know Yuna is a FFX character and her one eye is blue and the other is green but that wouldn't sound so attracting so I put it together by giving her blue-ish green eyes ; I'm such a dork lol__**)**_

"Hello Yuna, long time no see," Axel greeted giving her a hug. She had black underwear and bra on that she was going to wear for the photo shoot, Roxas couldn't help but just stare at her, more like an annoyed like stare. He wanted her gone and out of site.

"Lets get this show on the road," said Niki getting his camera ready. "Now Yuna what I want you to do is-"

"Oh no need to tell me anything, I know exactly what to do," She laughed tugging on Axel to follow her on set.

Niki leaned over to Roxas, "This is why I like boys and not girls," Niki whispered causing Roxas to chuckle.

Roxas watched them on set and couldn't help but feel the jealousy take over his body. Seeing Axel do all those lustful things to her like he had did for him made him a bit upset. But that's the modeling world and he was just going to have to get over it.

Roxas couldn't take it, he couldn't stand seeing Axel touch her and kiss her, so he walked away from the shoot and near the lounge were Yuffie and the other staff and crew were taking a break.

"What's up Roxas?" Yuffie asked taking a seat beside Roxas, he glanced over were Axel was and then back at Yuffie.

"Nothing..." He answered feeling sorry for himself.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Yuffie giggled, "Does it have anything to do with Axel?"

"What? No way!"

"Ha your getting defensive just like he was earlier today."

"What do you mean earlier?" Roxas asked.

"This morning when we were flying into New York, after you fell asleep all Axel ever did was look at you. I told him to stop because your straight and that would be a waist." She laughed.

Roxas laughed along with her, "So out of curiosity do you think he likes me?"

Yuffie shrugged, "To be honest I think he wishes that you were gay because when he really likes someone I can see that look in his eyes and by the way he treats them, and I see him treat you in that sort of way but obviously your not gay so he won't ever do anything to ruin your career or friendship."

Roxas couldn't help but like that, everything Yuffie had said about Axel made Roxas feel even more attracted to Axel.

"Yuffie can you keep a secret?" Roxas asked.

"Yes! I love secrets," She answered.

"Okay stay calm about this and please don't say anything to Axel...yet."

"Okay okay!"

"I think I'm gay."

**_Oo_**

* * *

**Ha Cliff Hanger!! LAWL I hate doing the but the ending suspence is so much fun to leave for my readers it makes you all want some more!! Puahahaha :D**

**Tell me what you think by leaving REVIEWS!!**


	4. Ice breaker

**This story is coming out so well, especially the reviews they're so positive :D So thanks my lovely readers!!**

**It took me forever to write this today lol because I was in my living room typing this while a real good movie was playing on TBS so everynow and then I would get distracted and get tuned in on the telly. :**

**But the good part of all is I got it finished so YAY for me :DDDD**

* * *

"No fucking way! Do you like Axel?" Yuffie asked getting all excited.

"Shh," Roxas calmed her down looking around to make sure the red head wasn't around to hear any of it. "Keep it down, I don't want Axel to find out."

"Hehe sorry," Yuffie chuckled, "I personally think this is sweet."

"Ngh it doesn't feel right to like another guy."

"I still think its sweet that you came out of the closet for Axel."

Roxas shrugged,"I'm not against homosexuality or anything like that but... I never thought I would be attracted to someone who's the same sex."

"I understand and I know it will be hard, but let me tell you this Axel is a great guy and he would treat you like gold." said Yuffie.

"You think so?" Roxas said growing a smile upon his face.

"I know so."

"Heh thanks Yuffie," Roxas chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"So are you going to tell him or just keep it a secret?" Yuffie asked.

"Keep what a secret?" Axel asked as he walked into the lounge to grab something to drink.

Roxas shot a quick glance at Yuffie that read: '_If you dare say anything to Axel I'll kill you_' kind of look. Yuffie winked at Roxas and placed her hand against her lips pretending as if she zipped her lips shut. "My lips are sealed," she whispered.

"You two better not be talking about me," Axel joked.

"Haha its nothing we're just talking about the...umm photo shoot," Roxas lied with a cocky grin on his face.

Axel chuckled, "I'm just kidding."

"We've been here for a few hours now," Yuffie yawned, "I think I'm gonna head on over to my place."

Yuffie got up out of her seat and gave Axel a hug goodbye, "Axel how long are you planning on staying here in New York?" She asked.

Axel shrugged, "I'm not sure, I may for a couple days or even leave tomorrow back to L.A."

"What about you Roxas?" She asked.

"I'm really not sure."

"Well it was nice meeting you and I'll look forward to seeing you again," She winked once more at him. Causing the blond to turn all shades of red, he felt weird knowing that she knew his little 'coming out' secret.

Axel talked with Yuffie as the walked to the elevator, Roxas kept on eye on both of their expressions since he couldn't hear them. He was hoping Yuffie would keep her word and not say anything to him. So far it looked like she was talking business with Axel, he saw Axel fold his arms and keep on nodding his head. They gave each other one last hug and said their goodbyes.

Roxas finished up his drink and went over to the trash can to throw away his cup. "So..." Roxas turned around and saw Axel leaning in the doorway. "Would you like to head on over to my place?" Axel asked.

Roxas knew if he said 'no' that Axel would still convince him to come anyways, "Sure, I'm ready when your ready." Roxas answered.

* * *

"Wow...Nice place you got here," said Roxas as he walked into the front entrance of Axel's pent house apartment.

"Its quite big, I think its a little over 10,000 sq. ft. Follow me and I'll show you," Axel walked in front of Roxas and lead him down the front entrance hallway, "Right here is the dining room, we usually eat in here only during Christmas and Thanksgiving, sometimes Easter but we usually celebrate Easter on the west coast." Axel explained.

"Its real nice, you seem to like the color red," Roxas noticed. The carpet was a dark blue but it was so dark it looked black the wood from the furniture was a mahogany brown with red china and vases.

"What can I say its one of my favorite colors," Axel chuckled, "Now across from the dining room we have the office, I don't do on-line business but I use the computer to surf the web occasionally."

"Nice," Roxas said checking out all the latest software the redhead owned.

"Now if you come down here to the end of the hallway you'll see the best room in the house. The living room." Axel said grabbing onto Roxas arm and pulling him down the hallway. When Roxas saw that Axel was holding onto his arm for those five seconds he couldn't help but notice how soft and warm Axel's touch was, it felt kind of nice to feel him touch him again.

He took his mind out of fantasy land and set his attention to the room he was in. The living room was big along with a flat screen tv to match it, a view of Manhattan out the window and probably the most expensive furniture Roxas has ever layed his eyes on. And to make it even better Axel owned every game console there on was on the planet.

"This is sick Axel, and its not just the room but the view and everything in here is awesome," said the blond walking further into the room checking out all the paintings and the fish tank in the corner.

"And of course the kitchen is tight too," Axel chuckled turning on the lights. "My house is your house so if you get hungry or need a drink don't bother to ask just dig in."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Oh and there are three bedrooms, the biggest one is mine of course and there are two guest bedrooms."

"Oh so your family doesn't live here?" Roxas asked.

"Um sometimes Kairi or Reno might stay the night here for a night or two but this entire crib is all mine. My mom has a place that's hers its a few streets down from here, but sometimes Kairi or Reno will stay there as well." Axel explained.

_Minutes Later_

After Roxas settled down into one of the guest bedrooms Axel allowed him to stay in for the time being, Roxas couldn't help but be a bit nosy.

Roxas shut the door behind him and looked down the hallway to make sure Axel wasn't around, he took a step forward to the door across from his room. He opened it quietly and peeked his head into Axel's master bedroom. Roxas was right, the room was big with a king size bed with silky black sheets, nice can-lighting, across the bed was a wide plasma screen tv with surround sound. And of course the walls were a crimson color, it didn't surprise Roxas he remembered Axel telling him red is his favorite color. The entire bedroom looked almost like the living room, instead of couches it had a bed.

"Roxas."

The second Roxas heard Axel call his name from the kitchen Roxas immediately shut the door and went down the hallway acting innocent like he was never in Axel's bedroom.

"You called me?" Roxas asked.

"Well its a little past nine and I completely skipped dinner and I was making some sandwiches, did you want me to make you one?"

"Yes please that sounds good."

"Do you like turkey, tomatoes, lettuce and mayo?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah all of that is good."

"K, because all of that is going in between the bread." Axel chuckled.

Roxas liked Axel's sense of humor, but the thing he couldn't get off his mind was the way Axel touched and kissed him during the photo shoot. It was better than being with a girl, and the weird part was Roxas completely forgot about Namine. He had a crush on her for so long and was always wanting to get with her but now all he wanted was Axel to-

"Here you go." Axel placed a plate with chips and his homemade sandwich in front of the blond.

Axel grabbed his plate and took a seat beside Roxas.

The two ate in silence for the most part, every now and then Roxas would ask Axel a question about New York or his family, as Axel would ask Roxas more about his life.

"Did you not like the way I cooked?" Axel asked noticing Roxas half finished plate.

Roxas looked over at Axel's plate and saw his food was all gone.

"Oh no umm..." Roxas had his mind on his sexuality and how he wanted to tell Axel how he felt.

It was now or never thought Roxas.

"Umm no its not your cooking to be honest its delicious its just..." Roxas couldn't believe that he was about to spill his guts out to Axel.

"Are you feeling okay?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine, I ugh...Axel what do..."

"Do what?" Axel asked.

Axel was thinking how cute Roxas was at that moment stuttering over his own words. It almost looked as if the blond had a crush on him and was trying to tell him how he felt. Of course that's how Roxas felt but obviously Axel didn't think that's how Roxas feels for him since he's supposedly straight.

Roxas couldn't do it.

"I really liked your sandwich you made me, what were the ingredients again?" Roxas asked stopping the moment of truth.

Axel gave Roxas a weak smile hoping the blond was going to mention something to him about his deepest thoughts but he figured that would never happen only in his dreams. "Um yeah turky, tomatoes, lettuce, mayo and wheat bread. Its not the stuff you would get at any store I get my ingredients from foreign markets and stores, it tastes more exotic."

Roxas nodded. '_Stupid Roxas! Stupid Stupid Stupid Roxas! Why did I have to make myself look like an idiot, Axel probably thinks I'm a total idiot right now.'_ The blond thought.

Minutes later after cleaning up the kitchen the boys shut the lights off and went to their rooms.

"Oh Roxas?" Axel asked leaning in the doorway of the bathroom Roxas was using.

The blond spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and dried his lips, "Hm?"

"I was wondering, tomorrow I didn't have anything planned so how about sometime in the afternoon we both go out like to Central Park and get something to eat?" Axel offered.

'That sounds like he's asking me out on a date!' Roxas cheered in him mind, 'There's still some hope!'

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Okay tomorrow it is."

* * *

The afternoon the spent in Central Park was quite nice. They both enjoyed each others company and found that they had a lot in common such as: Japanese food especially sushi, they each liked rock music, they weren't sure how they got to this topic but they also like bubbled baths since it relieves stress, and well the list was endless.

Even though it was getting close to dinner time Roxas didn't have much of an apitite his mind was on the subject of telling Axel how he felt about him.

"My stomach just growled, lets go get something to eat Roxas," Axel suggested.

"Okay..." Roxas agreed even though he wasn't that hungry.

They had come across a small hole in the wall restaurant that served Japanese food.

"Mm have you ever been here before Roxas?"

"No but it looks delicious."

"Yamato makes the best sushi in the world, I promise you'll love it."

The waitress came up to them and led them to their seats. Roxas noticed all the women were wearing kimonos and the men were wearing the same but the style was a bit different.

"Will the be alright?" The waitress asked.

Axel nodded, "Perfect." He answered being seated in the best spot in the house.

Roxas grabbed his chair and looked around the room, it was quite busy people at every table, the tiki bar was filled up at every stool, some chefs cooked at the tables while others chose to have their meals prepared in the kitchen.

"So you were saying you like sushi huh?" Axel asked skimming through the menu.

"Yep its my fav." Roxas answered.

"Okay sushi it is!"

When the waitress came with their drinks she then asked for their food order which Axel gave to her.

"Roxas what rice would you like?" Axel asked.

"Fried," the blond answered.

"Yah I'll have the same as him," Axel told the waitress.

After the waitress wrote down their order Axel turned back to Roxas.

"So..." Axel begun, "You like it here?"

Roxas nodded, "I love it, everything about this place is nice."

"What's on your mind right now?" Axel asked.

"My mind?" Roxas questioned back.

"Yeah it looks like your thinking about something."

'_Okay Roxas now's the time to tell him'_ his mind screamed.

"To tell you the truth I've had one thing on my mind since yesterday..."

"Yesterday huh?" Axel began to feel interested knowing that yesterday was the day they had their half naked photo shoot. Axel placed his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Roxas. "What about yesterday?" Axel asked with a devilish smile.

Roxas raised an eyebrow wondering if Axel figured it out. Roxas couldn't look Axel in the eyes anymore so he stared down at the silverware in front of him.

"Ikindalikedit," Roxas mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I kind of liked it." Roxas said once more feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Liked what?" Axel asked getting interested.

"The way you...I liked what we did together."

"Do you mean our photo shoot?" Axel asked hoping his answer was right.

Roxas finally looked up to meet Axel's emerald eyes that seemed to have passion in them giving Roxas some courage to tell the redhead his message.

Roxas nodded. '_Oh lord I think I made a terrible mistake telling Axel this!'_

Axel felt like the luckiest guy on the planet the second he saw Roxas' head move up and down.

"I didn't think you liked guys," said Axel.

"I never did till I met you." Roxas' cheeks were about the same color of Axel's hair, Axel thought it was cute.

"Honestly Roxas I liked you since the day we met but I thought you were straight so I never did anything to ruin our friendship."

That made Roxas smile, "Yuffie was right."

"What did she say about me?" Axel asked with a grin.

Roxas chuckled, "After the photo shoot I told her I liked you and she was saying how great of a person you are, and she wasn't lying."

"Your a good kid to Roxas, I do like you a lot-"

"Here's your sushi..." Said the waitress stopping their deep conversation, she placed rice, shrimp and teriyaki sauce before them. Axel was excited about the meal the second the walked into the restaurant but now all he wanted was Roxas.

They didn't continue their conversation right away, they set the food onto their plate and began to eat.

"You like it?" Axel asked.

"I think its the best Japanese food I've ever had," Roxas answered with a mouth full of rice.

"Here..." Axel grabbed his napkin and wiped the rice that had stuck to Roxas' chin.

Roxas flushed.

"Did you boys save any room for desert?" The waitress asked cleaning up the empty bowls.

"I'm stuffed, how about you Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Same here," the blond replied grinning at Axel for calling him 'Roxy'.

"I'll take the tab then," Axel told the waitress.

* * *

As they left the restaurant both boys couldn't quit thinking about each other. "Tonight was fun Axel, thanks," Roxas said stopping the silence walking home.

Axel chuckled silently, "Your a lot of fun to hang out with, I was thinking..."

Roxas turned his head directly towards Axel's dying to know what he was about to say, "Yes?"

"Do you think we could be more than friends?" Axel asked hoping his question hadn't gone to far.

"Really?" Roxas stopped walking and starred up at Axel's eyes.

Axel nodded, Roxas couldn't help but notice how nervous Axel must have been. It was kind of cute Roxas thought.

"So..." Roxas started off as him and Axel began walk towards the apartment building, "Would this make us..Boyfriends?" Roxas asked.

"I would think so," Axel chuckled.

"I'm alright with that," Roxas said walking closer next to Axel.

"Alrighty then, its official," Axel said grabbing onto Roxas' hand.

Roxas didn't care that he was now in a homosexual relationship and that he was holding hands with another male out in public. He felt happy for a change and that's all that matters.

The bad part was Roxas doesn't want the world to know that's he gay, it wasn't something he was ready for. But being with the worlds greatest male model would attract paparazzi that might get the news around with you even knowing. As Axel and Roxas walked into the hotel a few of New York Cities paparazzi from People magazine stalked Axel and Roxas down the street with out them even knowing snapping photos of them holding hands and walking very close to one another.

Back in L.A. Sora and Kairi were snuggle up with each other on the couch watching E! News. "Ugh Sora I can't stand this channel most of the time their facts aren't straight." Kairi complained.

"What? E! News is the only celeb channel that gets their facts straight, plus I always like to hear what they say about me and Cloud." said Sora turning up the volume.

'_Is it true or false is model Roxas Strife dating Axel Gainsborough? Stay tuned to find out_' said the leading co-host from E!.

Sora and Kairi stared at the television with their jaws hanging wide open. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Sora asked Kair.

Kairi nodded, "Lets stayed tuned to see what happens then."

"I thought you said this show lies?" Sora chuckled teasing Kairi.

"It does but we'll call Axel and Roxas to see if the rumors are true."

A few minutes later.

"Okay lets see if they're dating," said Sora listening intently to the television.

'_Back on our true or false, are the rumors true about Roxas and Axel dating? Back in New York City paparazzi caught the two holding hands and what it seemed like sources say they were flirting, true or false you ask? The rumors are true'_

"Holy shit!" Sora ran to the phone to call Roxas.

"Damn it Roxas pick up the phone!" Sora demanded.

"Oh my I had no idea Roxas was gay?" said Kairi walking up to Sora.

"That's what I though- Roxas thank God you answered!" Sora stopped in mid-sentence the second Roxa picked up his cell phone.

"What is it I'm busy?"

"Um...Busy with what?" Sora asked.

"Okay I'm not busy but I'm trying to sleep, did you forget the time difference from New York to L.A.?"

"Oh I wasn't thinking about that."

"So why are you calling so late, I'm trying to sleep."

"Are you sleeping by yourself?"

Roxas almost dropped the phone, he happened to go to bed with Axel but they didn't go the whole 'nine yards' all they did was make-out in bed and cuddled with each other.

"Wh-what?! What makes you say that?" Roxas pretended to be all innocent.

"Because the paparazzi is saying your gay because there are photos of you and Axel holding hands and it was on E! News this afternoon and I even saw the photos on the internet."

"Well its all lies we were walking close to each other so are hands were probably in unison which made it look like we were together," Roxas lied.

"Hmph well try telling that to the media, good night then Roxas."

"Thanks for waking me up for nothing," Roxas said sarcastically setting his phone to the side.

"Mm Roxas who was that?" Axel asked pulling Roxas closer to him. "Its late for phone calls."

Roxas chuckled he loved the way Axel touched him, "Hehe my twin."

"What was so important?"

"Oh it was nothing, he forgot the time difference from east to west coast so we'll talk tomorrow," Roxas lied once more, he was to tired to explain but eventually he will have to explain to Axel how he will want their relationship to go.

* * *

**O_o_h So what shall happen to their relationship? will it last or end due to Roxas stubborness!? REVIEW TO FIND OUT FASTER!  
PUuauaahhaha lol**

**I'm lovin this story so much! I'll update one more time this week and then I'm leaving to Florida so I won't update for about a week!**

**I hope you all enjoyed :D REVIEWS PLZ!**


	5. All falls down

**OH my gosh I've been so busy trying to update this story!! I'm leaving to Florida this weekend and I want to hurry up and get this up ASAP!!**

**Anyways not much else to say except thanks reviewers :DDD You guys mean a lot to me that you have no idea! So thanks again!**

* * *

The very next day Roxas felt like the luckiest boy in the world but at the same time no so lucky. He wasn't in love with Axel just yet but his feelings for the redhead were growing stronger and stronger. There was one thing he needed to tell Axel about their relationship, he just prayed that the redhead would take it well.

"You ready to go back to L.A.?" Axel asked shutting the lights off in all the rooms.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah umm..." 'Gosh should I tell him now or on the plane?" The blond asked himself.

"Alrighty lets go," said Axel walking to the front door.

'_Plane it is_.' Roxas thought.

After they boarded Roxas began to feel the butterflies kick in his stomach, he was beyond nervous to tell Axel how he felt about a little something.

"Are you scared to fly Roxas?" Axel asked sitting beside Roxas.

"No, what makes you think that?" Roxas chuckled nervously.

Axel shrugged, "You just look like the kind of person that hates to fly."

"No, flying isn't a fear of mine its just..." Roxas stopped as soon as the plane began to move and prepare to take off.

"Just what?" Axel began to feel concerned for the blond.

"We're boyfriends...Right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah sure if that's what you want, I like you and you like me so why not?"

"I really do like you Axel its just, I don't think I'm ready to 'come out' do you know what I mean? I don't think I'm ready for Hollywood and the country to go crazy over the fact that I'm gay," Roxas explained being honest as much as possible.

"That's perfectly alright Roxas,"

Roxas eyes widened, he expected Axel to get pissed off and tell him that he's done with him. But that didn't happen, "Your not upset?" Roxas asked facing Axel completely.

Axel nodded, "Yeah I mean, its one of the hardest things to do, and if we don't last long then we can split and pretend like none of this has ever happened. And if we do end up madly in love with each other one of these days, coming out will be a bit hard but not so bad." Axel explained comforting Roxas with words.

Everything Axel had told Roxas made the blond remember why this is one of the reasons why he loves Axel. He's so understanding, caring and easy to get along with, how could he not love him.

Roxas leaned closer to Axel to place a kiss on his lips. It was a simple kiss but yet a loving one as well.

"Mmm..." Axel chuckled after they pulled their lips apart. "What was that for?" Axel asked.

"For everything..." Roxas answered.

"Everything huh?"

Roxas nodded with a smile, "For working with you, staying in New York at your place, umm and for being kind and understanding. I've always wanted someone like you in my life and finally I do." Roxas answered.

"Gosh Roxas you make me sound like I'm a Saint or some kind of God," Axel laughed.

"Don't get to full of yourself," chuckled Roxas.

"So when we get back to L.A., you would like it if we hold hands while no one is looking?"

"Yes please, if that's alright with you," Roxas reassured.

"No its fine with me," said Axel.

Axel was perfectly alright with Roxas' feelings, he just hoped that sooner or later he would come out to the world. He doesn't want to be single and have people chasing after him when secretly he's in a relationship.

* * *

**_A Year Later_**

So much had gone on since Axel and Roxas became boyfriends. Roxas told Sora and Cloud the news once he returned back to L.A. but he had told them to keep it a secret and not even tell their mom and dad. And he also allowed Axel's family to know but there were a few limits there as well, he only wanted Kairi, Reno and Aerith to know. He felt if anyone other than family found out than they would go tell the media.

Roxas became very famous when he was with 'XY' it made him a more notorious model and every time he went out in public he would have to be incognito, wearing big shades, baggy clothes, and a cap. It got to the point he didn't even want to live in the same roof with Sora and Cloud. He was wanting to be a bit more independent, so he bought his own place by the beach, which cost a pretty penny.

Axel had his own home in Hollywood but he pretty much lived at Roxas' new house. Axel and Roxas had different schedules during the day, especially since their contract with 'XY' was over. Roxas had grown to become a huge high fashion model for many big name companies while Axel was trying something else, he had been asked to star in a new hit tv show. Being busy with different careers the only time Roxas and Axel had time to see each other was a night.

Most of the times Roxas would come home around 8pm while Axel would stop by Roxas house, usually spending the night and telling each other what's been going on. Its a hard relationship to be in, especially for Axel who was still not so happy for Roxas being scared to '_come out_'.

_**It all started 4 months after they became boy friends**_

_"Axel what's wrong? You seemed pissed when we had those drinks on the yacht," said Roxas closing the door behind them as they walked into Roxas' house._

_"You don't miss a thing," Axel said sarcastically back at Roxas with an angry tone in his voice._

_Roxas wasn't happy with Axel's response, "Don't talk to me like that Axel, I asked you a question so answer damn it!"_

_Axel walked straight into Roxas bedroom with the blond following furiously, Axel unbuttoned his shirt changing into something more comfortable._

_"Axel don't make me ask you again, what's your problem?" Roxas nearly yelled as he slammed the door behind him._

_"Its you that's my problem," Axel answered angrily._

_"Me?" Roxas asked in shock._

_"Yes you of course," Axel tossed his shirt to the side, standing half naked searching for cotton-like shirt to wear through the blond's dresser._

_Roxas was worried, it was the first fight they were ever in a fight and Roxas didn't want Axel to break up with him. "What did I do?"_

_"Don't play dumb Roxas..." Axel stopped searching for some sweat pants and turned to face Roxas with his arms folded. "...We've been together for a little over four months now and your still scared to come out of the closet."_

_"What? Why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?"_

_Axel rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"I mean we were having a good time at the party why are you so mad about that all of a sudden?" Roxas asked._

_"Because I was trying to hold your hand and every time I even got close to you, you would fucking pretend like your straight and push me away. Didn't we agree that after our relationship had gone a certain distance that you would finally admit your gay?!" Axel explained._

_Roxas couldn't take Axel telling all of that to him, it brought a few tears out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Roxas cried taking a few steps back till he was sitting on the bed, "I love you so much please don't..."_

_Axel thought maybe he got a bit to upset and over did it, Axel crouched down on his knee in front of Roxas who was still sitting at the edge of the bed crying. Axel took a hold of his hand and kissed it softly, "Don't what?"_

_Roxas pulled his hand away and covered up his face so Axel wouldn't see him cry._

_"I don't want you to break up with me over this," Roxas sobbed._

_"Sweetie I wouldn't break up with you over this, you know when we were flying in that plane a few months ago when we first got together? You and I agreed that once our relationship had gone far that you would atleast tell people your gay, or you could at least say your bi. We've been with each other for a while now, we've kissed, touched one another, we've even 'done it' and have even said we love one another. I just thought once we've gotten to this point you would 'come out'." Axel explained._

_By the done Axel had finished talking, Roxas had wiped the tears out of his eyes feeling really bad._

_Axel began to feel his hands shake a little bit._

_"Are you okay Roxas?" Axel asked moving the hair out of his face that was covering his blue eyes._

_"I'm just scared to tell people that I'm with a guy. I would feel more comfortable if I wait a bit longer." Roxas suggested praying that Axel would be content with that._

_Axel didn't want to wait any longer but he went along with it for now, "Sure, just a bit longer."_

_Roxas gave a Axel a weak smile in return._

_"You still upset with me?" Axel asked._

_Roxas shook his head, "I'm just a little tired."_

_"I was hoping you weren't too tired," Axel smiled, zipping down Roxas collar._

_Axel stood up off his knees pushing Roxas down against the bed, Roxas didn't want sex right now but he was sure that if he protested against it Axel would get pissed and leave back home, especially after what had just happened.  
Roxas took in a deep breath and aloud Axel to have his way with him that night._

* * *

Even though Roxas agreed with Axel again that he would 'come out', it didn't happen. About two months later Axel brought up the topic again, leading up to another argument. But Roxas' tears won again.

Axel backed off the subject and didn't mention it again, it was finally a year, their one year anniversary. And Axel was going to bring up the topic again hoping Roxas would finally tell the world he's with Axel.

For their anniversary Axel rented a room in a private yacht were people have go on board and eat dinner while admiring the view of the sea.

Afterwards Roxas and Axel walked along the beach watching the sunset, holding hands but no one was around which made Roxas not care at the moment.

Later that evening they went on home, they were both planning on have a romantic evening in bed but Axel wanted to discuss something before things get lustful.

"Roxas?" Axel asked driving down Sunset Ave.

"Hm?"

"You know I can't believe its been a year now..."

"I know, time goes by fast when your in love." said Roxas.

"That's the problem." Axel said turning the conversation around.

Roxas frowned, "Excuse me?"

"We're in love and nobody know's it."

Roxas' frown turned into a scowl, he wasn't in the mood to get into this conversation. "Axel don't start."

"No we need to talk about this, you know here we are celebrating that we've been together for a year now and the only people that know this is our families."

"So."

"Damn it Roxas!"

Axel drove into the drive way and got out for the car furiously.

Roxas didn't say anything, instead he slammed Axel's car door shut and stomped up the stairs into his house with Axel not far behind him.

"Roxas if you don't say something sooner or later we won't last," Axel warned.

"Shut up Axel! Don't fucking say that." Roxas cried.

"No Roxas we need to talk about this, right now" Axel demanded digging through the fridge for a drink.

"You know this isn't easy okay? For you it may have been easy to come out to the world and say your bi but its not for me alright? I have a fucked up family already and the minute I come and tell them I'm with you I..." Roxas couldn't finish his sentence, everything in his vision became a blur, the tears spilled out of his eyes and he couldn't continue on with his sentence.

"Your tears won't bring out any sympathy in me Roxas." Axel rolled his eyes and lef the kitchen, grabbing onto his car keys.

"Axel!"

"Roxas I'm not happy with you right now. So I'm leaving."

"Fine leave, you fucked up this night anyways I don't need you!" Roxas screamed.

Roxas couldn't believe the night ended this way, he curled up on the couch and remained crying. He had hoped that Axel would come back and apologize like last time. But it never happened, "What if he's through with me for good?" Roxas asked himself.

He got up off the couch grabbing his keys driving off to Axel's house, he was not going to allow the night to this way.

* * *

**I had to do it, I had to leave a big cliffy, I was limited on time and I'm leaving to Florida tomorrow so I won't have time for another update from a weak from now.**

**Anyways I hopw you all like it, Reviews please :DDD**


	6. Loveless life

**Oh my gosh I'm totally lovin' this story! I'm uber excited that you guys love it as much as me :D that puts a smile on my face, so thanks a ton!!**

**For those that don't know the reason why it took me forever to update this story is because I was on vacation all last week, btw I was in Florida and it was soooooooooo much fun! And I've been back for several days now, but I updated my other story and I finally had time today to update this one!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Roxas drove down the street speeding far over the speed limit. Tears were rolling down his face blurring his vision not making it any easier for him to drive since it was past midnight. Luckily the streets were mostly dead, and weren't very many cars driving around. Making it faster for Roxas to drive to Axel's house.

The only thoughts running through the blonds' head was, '_Does Axel hate me_?'

_'Would he even want to see me even when I get to his house?_'

Roxas kept on asking these questions to himself and was terrified to find out the answer.

As he turned onto Axel's street he began to hear some thunder, "Damn it!" Roxas cursed to himself as he saw the rain pour down his path.

Roxas turned onto Axel's driveway so fast for a second he thought was going to do a 180 on his Escalade. He pulled the key out the ignition and didn't bother locking the door. The heat outside began to make him feel weak, the humidity from the rain wasn't helping at all.

'_Please be home'_ he thought to himself.

Roxas began to bang on the front door, "Axel! Let me in!" He hollard banging his fist against the hard wood door. Roxas didn't care what time it was or even cared about all the noise he was making. He just hoped Axel would still love him. "Axel c'mon I still love you!" Roxas tried to get in with the knob but it was locked. "Fuck! Axel please, I said I'm sorry..." Roxas sobbed.

'_Why isn't he answering?_'

'_Does he still love me?_'

'_Did I hurt him this badly?_'

Roxas began to feel his legs tremble, and his heart pumping harder. Even breathing became hard for him, it must have been from the heat outside and all the stress on his mind. Before he knew it he wasn't even thinking straight. Vertigo began to take over his mind and body. Before he knew it everything blacked out on him, till he passed out on Axel's door step.

**_Seconds later_**

"Who the fuck is waking me up at this hour of the night?" Axel cursed to himself walking down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of the clock which read, ten till one. Axel wasn't happy one bit he reached the door and opened it furiously, "Who the he-" He stopped immediately as he noticed nobody was at his door.

"What?" He saw Roxas white Escalade parked in front of the steps but no Roxas.

"Roxas?" Axel asked stepping out onto his porch,"Huh?" Axel saw Roxas passed out on the side of his porch next to the railing of the stairs.

"Roxas!"

**_The next morning_**

Blue eyes awoke with sunlight peering through the window. Roxas grunted a bit and began rubbing his eyes, when he got a clear vision of the room he was in he realized he wasn't in his house anymore. "Where am I?"

He tried to remember last nights events but it all slowly came back to his mind one by one.

_"No we need to talk about this, you know here we are celebrating that we've been together for a year now and the only people that know this is our families." said Axel_

_"Shut up Axel! Don't fucking say that." Roxas cried._

_"No Roxas we need to talk about this, right now" Axel demanded._

_"You know this isn't easy okay? For you it may have been easy to come out to the world and say your bi but its not for me alright? I have a fucked up family already and the minute I come and tell them I'm with you I..." said Roxas angrily._

_"Your tears won't bring out any sympathy in me Roxas." Axel rolled his eyes and lef the kitchen, grabbing onto his car keys._

_"Axel!"_

_"Roxas I'm not happy with you right now. So I'm leaving."_

_"Fine leave, you fucked up this night anyways I don't need you!" Roxas screamed._

_Roxas couldn't believe the night ended this way, he curled up on the couch and remained crying. He had hoped that Axel would come back and apologize like last time. But it never happened, "What if he's through with me for good?" Roxas asked himself._

_He got up off the couch grabbing his keys driving off the Axel's house, he was not going to allow the night to this way._

"I don't remember seeing Axel last night...So why am I at his house if I didn't apologize yet?" Roxas wanted this settled he quickly rushed out of bed and went down stairs to find the redhead. "Axel?" Roxas nearly yelled, "Damn it why does he live in a big house?!"

Roxas went back upstairs to go search in Axel's master bedroom. "Axel?" He still hollered walking down the hallway. Sigh.

Axel's bedroom doors were shut, '_Is he in here?'_

Roxas knocked on the doors but no answer, he slowly opened them and peaked his head in the room and saw no redhead. He shut the doors silently and turned his head bumping into somebody.

"Oh sorry I-" Roxas thought he bumped into one of the maids but he was wrong.

"Axel."

"You should be in bed Roxas." said Axel folding his arms.

"..." Roxas wanted to ask him so many things but his head was still confused about what all happened last night.

"Roxas your still not okay, now follow me..." Axel grabbed Roxas arm making the blond follow him back into the guest bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your still not feeling well."

"I feel fine now let me go!"

Axel actually let go, Roxas didn't expect him to do it so fast which shocked him. "Oh yeah?" said Axel, "Then tell me why you were passed out on my porch at 1am last night? Huh? Answer that."

"I was..." Roxas couldn't think of the right answer to say.

"Was what?"

"I was mad."

"That's funny so was I but when I'm mad you don't see me waking up people in the middle of the night."

"That's not it!" Roxas yelled, "I was mad at you because you didn't come back to my house last night after we got into that stupid argument!"

"Why would I? I was pissed at you."

"I thought you loved me Axel..."

"What?"

"Every time we get into an argument you normally come back to me and apologize. And last night you never came back over and it made me so mad, so I thought you didn't want me anymore." Roxas tried to hold back his tears but it was useless, he felt the drops of water slowly come down the side of his cheeks.

"I never said I don't love you Roxas." Axel placed his hand against Roxas' cheek wiping off the tears, by now Roxas was crying making it harder for Axel to wipe the tears off his face. "Shh..." Axel pulled Roxas into a hug and held him tightly against his body. "Don't cry Roxas, please just calm down."

Roxas had his arms wrapped around Axel' waist tightly, "I thought you broke up with me, and didn't think you would want me back."

"I love and I would hate to lose you Roxas. Its just..." Axel pulled away from Roxas looking at him waiting for Roxas to meet his gaze, "I just want our relationship to be more out."

Roxas nodded. For some weird reason Roxas was scared to come out to the world and tell people he was with a guy. Plus the media and fans would freak out about it.

"But I think we shouldn't tell people we're together so soon..." said Axel.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Well what I'm saying is the show I'm on well there's gonna be a second season and I'm leaving back to NYC this Friday to start shooting again. And I'm going to be leaving to NYC every week for the next two months shooting episodes so we won't see each other as often so I thought we shouldn't come out yet."

Roxas was excited and jumping up and down inside his mind. But on the outside he kept his facial expression blank, "Oh well alright then, if that's fine with you." said Roxas still trying to keep his cool.

"For now it will be." Axel brought his arm around Roxas waist and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Roxas wasn't expecting a kiss from Axel but he liked it anywas. He pulled his arms around Axel's neck, running one hand through Axel's hair.

Axel picked Roxas up with the blond's legs around his waist, Axel held Roxas tightly walking down the hallway back into his bedroom. Yes it may be a bit early in the day to be having sex but those two don't care.

* * *

A couple weeks had past. Roxas and Axel had developed a routine. Every Friday both Axel and Roxas would fly out to New York City, stay there till Sunday and leave back to L.A. on Monday.

Normally when they arrived in New York City Axel would go straight to work while Roxas would go stay at Axel's place and wait for the redhead to return around the late afternoon. But all the traveling from L.A. to New York was to much so Axel and Roxas decided to stay in New York till they were finished shooting the second season.

It started out that Axel would come home and him and Roxas would have dinner with each other or sometimes watch a movie. Then later on go to bed and enjoy the rest of the night with one another but things began to turn around quickly.

Axel began going out about every night with the cast members. All they would do was go out have a drink at a bar, maybe some nights stop by a club and party a bit.

Roxas didn't like that.

Especially at times when Axel would go party at gay clubs and wouldn't bother inviting him. Sometimes it made Roxas think Axel was cheating on him. But Roxas would erase those thoughts from his mind and remember how Axel would tell him that he loved him and didn't want anyone else but him.

But after a while Axel would get private phone calls and go into another room so that Roxas couldn't listen to the conversation. Or at other times Axel would tell Roxas he has a meeting and say he will be back home around 5pm but wouldn't come home till past midnight.

It all made Roxas furious after a while. He felt like a housewife taking care of Axel's pent house cleaning it up all the time and just sit around doing nothing. He didn't care much for New York City, he normally did business out in L.A. so he had no one to hang out with or talk too during the day.

One day he had enough.

"Damn it Axel, its an hour till midnight and your still not home!" Roxas cursed to himself, he grabbed his phone again and tried to call Axel but there still was no answer.

Earlier that day Axel had told Roxas that he was going to do some rehearsals and then come home around six. But that was not the case. It was nearly five hours later and he still wasn't home. It made Roxas worry a bit, New York City has been known for kidnappings late at night but Axel should've been home way before the sunset.

Roxas even made it clear to Axel that he wants him home by a certain hour. Already Roxas felt that their relationship was going down hill. Not something he liked.

While waiting for the redhead to come home, Roxas took a seat on the couch and turned the t.v. on. He scrolled through all the channels till he found something good to watch. So far nothing was on till he pass E! News. "What?"

'_So is Namine Lynn Snow officially single?_'_ Asked the E! host. 'Stayed tuned to find out._'

Roxas turned up the volume to listen in on the topic.

Minutes later after the commercial Roxas sat at the edge of his seat waiting to hear the news.

'_So Namine is it true that you are single after a three and a half year relationship with Seifer?_'

'_Yes, I'm not sure if its good or bad. I mean we've been together for so long but we just got so busy with work that we hardly saw each other anymore and so we decided it would be best to go our seperate ways.' Namine answered._

"Damn that sounds like me and Axel's relationship."

_'Are there any other guys here in Hollywood you have an eye on?'_

_'Umm...Hehe I have several crushes...' Namine giggled._

_'Oh? Would you like to name any?'_

_'I'm not gonna lie but after reading the center spread of 'GQ' magazine I've been crushing on Roxas Strife.'_

_'Not bad you sure have a good taste in boys.' said the reporter._

"Oh my gosh, she saw my center spread picture from last issue of 'GQ'! I didn't think she knew I even existed, I only thought she dated actors..." Roxas said to himself.

For the longest time before Roxas started dating Axel, he had the biggest crush on Namine . But he lost interest once he met Axel and it stayed that way till now. Especially that she mentioned that she thought Roxas was her crush.

Roxas thought it was kind of good that the world didn't know that he was dating Axel. The media thinks he's still single which was good in his case.

"Roxas?" Axel asked as he came home.

Roxas was still upset with Axel for lying to him.

"Where were you?" Roxas asked with his arms folded, standing at the front entrance.

"What pissed you off?" Axel asked.

"You, again."

"Me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Roxas enough! What's your problem?" Axel asked furiously.

"You lied to me again, you told me you would be home at 6pm and is nearly midnight. Where the hell were you?"

"Demyx came into the city this evening and so we hung out at his place and then went to go get some drinks afterwards. Is that so bad?" Axel asked innocently.

"First of all you could've called me to inform me of this. Second how do I know you aren't screwing around with some other guy. I mean we've had this conversation before and you still keep on doing this to me Axel. I feel like there's no love between us anymore."

"Roxas listen, I'm sorry but normally after we finish rehearsal or filming the cast and staff will go out with each other an-"

"And what? Is it so hard to invite me? You know I hate living here in New York City I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever, its like there's no love between us anymore."

"I love you still Roxas," Axel said stepping closer to Roxas brushing the hair out of his face.

Roxas pulled back immediately.

"Roxas stop being this way, I'm tired so lets go to bed." said Axel walking down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"No."

Roxas didn't follow Axel to his room instead he went straight into the guest bedroom and curled up on the bed.

"Roxas?"

"Go away, I don't want to have sex tonight. That's all you ever want from me."

"What? I don't always want that." Axel walked into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"That's all we ever do Axel. You come home, lure me to your room and take advantage of me. I don't want us doing that all the time." Roxas explained.

"I'm sorry, I guess I tend to be that way when I'm stressed from work. Can you please forgive me?" Axel pleaded.

Roxas sat up from the bed sitting with his legs folded, "Sure I will. I just want you at home with me more often."

"Okay."

"I also think I'm homesick."

"Homesick huh? You miss L.A.?" Axel asked.

"Yeah , I haven't seen my brothers or any of my friends in a while."

"I can have my private jet fly you back whenever you want." Axel offered.

"Really?"

Axel nodded.

"If its okay can I leave tomorrow?"

Axel sighed, "Sure I'll call them in the morning and the plane should be ready by noon."

Back in L.A.

Axel continued to finish up filming the tv show he starred on, while Roxas spent the past few days in L.A. He knew that it wouldn't help their relationship one bit since they wouldn't see each other for the next couple weeks, but Roxas was happy that he was back home.

Roxas had been staying in his old house in the Hollywood Hills with his brothers Cloud and Sora. Doing their normal stuff, hanging around and being bums.

"So how are you and Axel doing?" Sora asked.

Roxas shrugged, "Our relationship has been on the rocks if you know what I mean. How about you and Kairi?"

"You know the same ole' stuff, we've been on good terms."

"Did you know that Namine likes me?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Yeah actually I heard Kairi telling me that. Because they're kind of friends." said Sora.

"What do you mean by 'kind of friends'? Roxas asked.

"They used to be besties yah know? But they hardly see each other these days but they still get along." Sora answered.

Roxas nodded, 'I need to find some way to meet her.' Roxas thought.

'Do you like Namine? I remember you used to like her."

"I still love Axel but Namine, I wouldn't mind getting to know her just a bit."

"Tonight's your chance." said Sora with a smirk.

"What?" Roxas sat up from the kitchen table taking in more interest to what Sora was saying.

"Kairi was invited to this huge fashion show and she has an extra invitation if you want to go, Namine will be there."

"Were's my nice suit?" Roxas asked prepared to get ready for the fashion show.

**_The after party_**

Roxas caught a glimpse of Namine talking with Kairi, he thought this would be his chance to get introduced. But there was one problem Kairi was Axel's brother and she knew that him and Axel were together. So would she go and call Axel and tell him that he's flirting with Namine?

"Go talk to her," Sora said coming up to Roxas handing him a drink.

Roxas took in a sip, "She's talking to Kairi and I'm scared that Kairi might tell Axel that I'm flirting with Namine."

"I'll cover for you," said Sora walking up to Kairi and Namine, along with Roxas behind him.

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted with a kiss, "Nice party so far, hey Nams," said Sora shaking hands with Namine.

"Hey Sora," She smiled.

Roxas was a bit shy at the moment Namine hadn't even noticed since he was hiding behind Sora.

"Oh Namine this is my twin, Roxas."

Roxas blushed the second he heard his own name, but he kept his cool and tried not to 'hit' on her in front of Kairi.

"Kairi would you like to go outside by the pool?" Sora asked giving Roxas and Namine some time alone.

"Sure, see you later Namine, bye Roxas." Kairi waved. Sora winked at Roxas leaving the two behind to get to know one another.

"I was expecting to be in the fashion show Roxas." said Namine.

"I've been on several other contracts for the past year. So is Seifer here?" Roxas played dumb, he knew they were separated but he thought it would be a good start to get 'closer' to her.

"Oh didn't you know?"

"Mmm, I've been in New York City doing..." He knew he couldn't tell her he was there with Axel, so he lied. "Doing some modeling, to busy for t.v. and news, yah know?"

"I know what you mean," She giggled, "But um...Me and Seifer are over."

"Oh that's a shocker, you two were together for so long. I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Its okay, I mean I'm totally over him."

"I know how you feel..." Roxas felt like kissing her. It was an odd way to start off a relationship, they had hardly known each other for two minutes and they both were already feeling antsy.

Roxas thought that Axel was in New York City and wouldn't be home for the next two weeks so why not bring Namine home? He wouldn't find out right?

"This party was fun at first but..."

"Now I'm so over it," Namine said finishing off his sentence.

"You wanna ditch this place?" Roxas asked.

Roxas wanted to take Namine over to his brothers house but Sora normally brings Kairi home in the evenings so he thought he would take her to his and Axel's home by the beach.

**_Hours later_**

Axel had returned to L.A. late that evening. The show had one more week of filming but he would have a few more days till he would go to the studios to film. So he thought for the days he had off, he would surprise Roxas and pay a visit for a few days.

Axel pulled into the driveway and saw Roxas Escalade sitting outside like normal.

He couldn't wait to greet Roxas and bring a smile onto the blonds' face.

He walked in the front entrance being as quite as possible. He was quite tired himself so he couldn't wait to go to sleep.

As he walked up the stairs he began to hear some noise coming from down the hallway. For a second it sounded like a mouse squealing.

But as he got closer it became a bit more familiar.

He didn't want to think it but he did. 'Does Roxas have somebody else with him?' he asked himself.

As he approached the door he saw that it was open, there was a little bit of music playing from a radio but it was all getting over powered by the moaning.

Axel peeked his head through the crack and saw Roxas on top of somebody else, he couldn't make out who the other person was but it definitely wasn't boy. It appeared to be a blond girl.

"ugh Roxas!"

'_That voice, its so familiar_.'

"Harder?" Roxas asked.

"Ngh Yess Aha!" She screamed.

He was fucking a blond girl in their bed. He had cheated behind his back. Axel wanted to go in turn on the lights, curse Roxas off, tell him that he hates him and kick him out of the house they had been sharing. But no.

Axel had a better idea, he walked down the hallway and left the house. Tears were running down his face, he didn't understand why Roxas had cheated on him.

None of it made any sense to him. He thought they were happy together...But he was wrong. He was going to make Roxas regret this.

* * *

**I know I know! I'm terrible for pulling them apart but trust me there will be hope later on I promise :D**

**Umm I don't have much to say but only to REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Going gone

**I thought I would update this ASAP because of the cliffy I had last chapter.! lol**

**Hmm...I guess I don't have much to say so please enjoy the story :D**

* * *

Axel couldn't believe how fast he began to hate Roxas. But the main part was that he couldn't believe how Roxas brought a girl to their home and was having sex in their bed. That was one of the things that made him pissed.

But he had a little trick up his sleeve, it was payback time. Axel drove down the highway towards his condo in downtown Los Angeles. He picked up his phone and called a close friend of his. Vincent Valentine.

"Hello?" the voice answering on the other end, sounding cranky and annoyed.

"Vincent, sorry I'm calling so late."

"Its alright Axel, what did you want?"

Vincent was the leading editor of People's magazine and Axel was one of his closest friends. He's was planning of taking advantage of that.

"I'm not happy right now and I was wondering if I could tell you about someone I've been dating that past year..."

"I thought you were single. I didn't know you were with anyone." said Vincint his voice waking up a bit.

"I thought if I told you this it would make the front cover of People."

Vincint got up out of bed and went straight into his office, searching for a pen and notebook to write in. As for Axel, he had finally got to his condo but remained in his car.

"Alright so what's the story?" Vincent asked.

"Believe it or not, Roxas and I have been seeing each other for a little over a year now..."

"Roxas Strife?!"

"Mmh."

"I didn't know he was gay," Vincent said jotting every single word Axel was saying on his notebook, "Are you lying to me Axel? Because we like to get our facts straight."

"I'm not lying, its the truth."

"Oh, wow. So how did you two both meet?"

Axel and Vincent stayed on the phone for a little over an hour. Vincent asked the questions while Axel answered giving all the dirty details. Which was Roxas worst nightmare.

"Who is Roxas with now?"

"I couldn't see, all I know is that it was a girl."

"This is going to be huge, I mean nobody had any idea that kid was gay. I know he did those gay modeling ads with you but still that's like acting yah know?"

"Yep he never wanted our relationship to go public."

Vincent wrote all of Axel's quotes down, "By the way do you have pictures to prove that you were both together? Like personal photos?"

"Hell yeah, I have some on my laptop of us at the beach umm...We even have a another set of photos at our house we share-"

"Perfect! Axel bring those to me tomorrow we'll plan out your spread in the magazine. Damn I think this may be enough to get the front cover of 'People'. Not to mention it will bring in some money for Vincent as well.

"Sweet, Roxas will never see it coming. When is the next issue coming out?" Axel asked curiously.

"Every Friday."

Everything was going according to plans for Axel. He was mad at Roxas for cheating on him and this is how he was going to pay the blond back. Friday was just around the corner and Axel couldn't wait. He had deleted Roxas off his cellphone, the blond had been trying to get a hold of Axel but couldn't get through.

"Damn it Axel answer your fucking phone!" Roxas cursed, he was still oblivious to the fact that Axel was in L.A. He still thought he was filming up in New York City.

"Who are you trying to call?" Namine asked.

"A friend, and he's not answering." Roxas quickly snapped is phone shut and went back into bed with Namine. They had slept in a bit late, it was nearly lunch time.

Days had past since Axel found out about Roxas screwing around with the anonymous blond girl, who happened to be Namine. Roxas continued to see Namine, he wasn't sure if he loved her yet. He still have feelings for Axel but he didn't like where their relationship was going. But for the past few days they had spent together, Roxas was pretty sure he was falling for Namine.

"Its almost noon." said Roxas.

"Yeah I'm getting kind of hungry."

"You want to go out somewhere?"

"Yeah, like to a cafe?" Namine suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

They walked down the busy street holding hands. Not to mention they were incognito, wearing a cap and sunglasses. Roxas wouldn't want the paparazzi finding out that him and Namine are together and Axel finding out. Even thought he knew Roxas was seeing somebody else.

"I wonder why there are so many people."

"Huh?" Roxas questioned looking at what's ahead of them. He spotted a news stand with people reading over a magazine, and standing in line to buy it. "I've never seen people go nuts over a magazine like this before..." said Roxas getting a bit curious to see what all the major fuss was about.

As the approached the corner of the street Roxas saw something that scared him for life. "What the fuck?!" The magazine people were reading had him and Axel on the front cover hugging one another in a lust-full way. Roxas remembered that picture they took the year before at the beach.

"Roxas? Is that you? How could it?" Namine asked. Roxas was not only freaking out over what he saw on the cover of People magazine but he didn't want to lose Namine as well.

"Namine listen I can explain, please forgive me!" Roxas begged. He quickly pecked a quick kiss on her cheek and went running down the street with the magazine in his hand.

Minutes later he finally reached his Escalade, he got inside searching for his phone. He dialed Axel's number but still couldn't get through, Axel's phone blocked his number. "He has something to do with this I know it!"

Roxas began to read the article, and it made him furious to see all the quotes where from Axel. Telling about how they started dating and even showing all the photos they took with each other. It also told how they shared a house in L.A.

"Axel how could you?!"

Roxas hated Axel. He couldn't lie about his secret relationship he had with Axel. He admited to the media that he and Axel did date, but its over and that he's straight again. He quoted telling E! News, '_It was just a faze I was going through when doing the 'XY' ad. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. But we are officially though and I'm straight.'_ He finalized days after the People magazine came out.

He was most certanly lying, it was never a faze he was truly in love with Axel at the time.

Axel flew in from New York finally finished with filming the second season to the television show he starred on. He was stressed with filming, losing Roxas and dealing with the media. It would definitely get worst in L.A.

When he arrived to his condo he realized he didn't have much stuff. He remembered that most of his belongings were at the house him and Roxas sharred. "Damn it all!" He cursed out loud, knowing he was going to have to confront the blond. But that was still his house, plus it is under his name.

He drove his Range Rover to the house, he knew he was going to be taking a lot of things back from the house to his condo.

Axel walked into the house not wondering if Roxas was home or not. He marched straight upstairs to the master bedroom, to take back his clothes and other belongings.

Roxas was in the kitchen eating lunch, when he heard the front door open it sort of freaked him out. "Namine? Is that you?" When he didn't hear any response he knew that definitely wasn't Namine. "Who's there?" When he reached the front entrance the door was shut.

He heard foot steps coming from upstairs, Roxas quickly caught a glance of a black Range Rover parked on the driveway. "Axel's here?" he questioned.

"Axel?!" Roxas hollered running up the stairs. When he finally made it to the master bedroom he saw Axel going through the dresser and closet throwing all his clothes in a pile.

Axel didn't bother to notice Roxas, he just pretended the blond wasn't even standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck is your problem Axel?"

"Nice to see you to Roxas." Axel replied sarcastically pissing Roxas off even more.

"Why did you do that Axel?!" Roxas demanded walking in front of Axel and tossing the items out of Axel's hand to get the redhead's attention. "Listen to me damn it!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Axel said innocently pushing Roxas out of his way.

Roxas went over to his night stand and tossed Axel the People's magazine. "Does this ring any bells?"

Axel smirked at the magazine and began to laugh, "Yeah I forgot to tell you, that was my idea," Axel chuckled.

"Why did you do this to me Axel?"

"Because... I came home last week to pay you a visit because I had sometime off. And when I came in I saw you with Namine ...In our bed fucking!" Axel yelled the last part out causing the blond to flinch a bit.

"Axel I...How did, I mean..." Roxas was at a loss for words, he fell back against the bed confused.

"Roxas I hate to say it but...I'm over you for good. I'm far to good for you and I can do way better." Axel didn't feel bad one bit for throwing those harsh words at Roxas. "You seriously broke my heart." The last words seemed to hurt Roxas the most making him feel like the worst person to ever walk the planet.

The blond stared at him with tears coming down his face.

"Cry all you want but I will never take you back." Axel folded his clothes and grabbed the box with his jewelery and went downstairs.

Roxas quickly followed him downstairs mad than ever. "Fine, leave since that's all your good at!" Roxas yelled following him out the door.

Axel set all his supplies in the back seat hearing Roxas yell at him.

"You know Roxas this house is really mine since I'm the one who signed the contract and paid for it. So you dare make up any fake rumor about me or do anything negative against me I'll give this house away and you'll have to go move back in with mommy and daddy." Axel snickered knowing that Roxas hated his parents and hardly ever saw them.

"Fuck you!" Roxas yelled, he watched Axel finally drive off. Seeing the redhead leave gave him the strangest feeling ever, mostly loneliness.

"Why do I feel this way. We don't even love each other anymore." said Roxas his eyes still on the verge of tears.

Even after all the chaos Namine decides to be with Roxas. It shocked Roxas as well, he thought Namine would be mad for him not telling her that he was gay and was still with Axel when they met. But Roxas didn't care he got the girl that he always wanted but he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would.

"Ngh oh Roxas..." Namine panted after Roxas came out of her.

"You okay?" Roxas asked rolling off of her.

"Just tired." She answered.

"Yeah...me too."

It was a few weeks later after Roxas and Axel last saw each other. It was official that Roxas and Namine were boyfriend and girlfriend. The drama between Axel and Roxas finally began to calm down, they completely avoided each other and when they were interviewed by a magazine or a television host about one another, they would say 'No comment.'

Roxas liked being with Namine but the thing he missed was a pair of big arms wrapping around his body after having sex. Even being on 'bottom' was something he missed too. Of course he wouldn't admit that in a thousand years.

Roxas didn't know why but for some odd reason he felt depressed. For the past few days he felt like he was missing something. It was very confusing but he thought having sex with Namine would help distract his mind but it never seemed to work.

"Roxas you okay?" Namine asked sitting up.

"I'm fine," he lied, "Get some rest babe, you have a big day tomorrow," he said kissing her on the forehead. Just like Axel used to do to him before they went to bed.

Roxas stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the dark hallway till he got to the closet. He opened it silently and walked in shutting the door behind him and turning the light on. He searched through a few of the old boxes and photo albums.

After he found what he was looking for he sat on the floor and opened the photo album. The first photo was him and Axel sitting besides each other in their car. The smile on both their faces made Roxas' lips smile a bit.

There was one picture that caught his eye, It was several weeks after they had been dating, it was when they took a break and spent a romantic week on a private island out in the Pacific.  
Roxas wouldn't ever forget it, it was the first time him and Axel had sex. The picture that he had took of him and Axel in bed together that next morning brought tears down his face.

He remembered how happy he was and how good it felt to be in love. Why didn't he feel the same for Namine?

"Axel... I miss you...so, so much." Roxas cried.

* * *

**Aww _tear_ Yeah I hate that I made it kind of sad and very very angst. But it was part of the story but Oh trust me its gonna get sooooooooooooo much better!! Puahahahaha lol**

**GAG ME!! I'm a true AkuRoku lover! I can't stand writing Rox/Nam stuff it's really hard for me but I'm making there smexy parts very short lol and not to much detail I save that stuff for Axey and Roxy ;D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! Cookies & Cakes 4 reviews lol j/k**


	8. Something new

**Muahahaha I left you all hanging on a very very bad cliffy! I know how much you all love seeing Axel and Roxas together but it will need to wait just a tad bit longer. Because its gonna be a while till the fluffy-ness comes between them!**

**I just got a job today! I start training on Monday and Tuesday so I'm trying to update as much as possible before school starts which BTW guess what day school starts?!**

**_AUGUST 13!!_ Hahaha yeah AkuRoku day is my first day of school, i'm not so happy about that because I was planning on writing some one-shot akuroku stories but I won't have the time :( Oh well I'll save it for another time ;D**

**To me everyday is AkuRoku day!! lol**

**_OH MY GOSH PLEASE READ! _**_Okay so I found out something about the new member of Organization XIII, has anyone heard about the 14th member? Well the news I found out on is her name is Shion or Xion (I think I'm gonna spell it Xion cuz it looks cooler with an X but its pronounced like Shion), and she has dark blackish or blue hair. I wish I knew more about what she looks like but I'm gonna make her a character on here and I'm gonna make up her appearance okay? I normally don't like to make up characters, but she isn't really made up since she'll be in the new KH games soon, I just wish I knew more about her looks. So yeah I'm gonna make up her appearance! :D_

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Half a year later_

Axel and Roxas didn't speak with one an other for over six months. It was almost as if they never even dated, Roxas never mentioned Axel and Axel did the same.

Whenever they were interviewed on the red carpet normally a interviewer would ask Roxas about Axel or visa versa. And they would keep on getting the same answer. Roxas would say we're over and get an attitude with the interviewer ,as Axel would say 'I'm over Roxas and I've moved on, next question.'

Since Roxas cheated on Axel with Namine it messed up Kairi's relationship with Namine. They were real close friends before Namine started seeing Roxas but once all the chaos between Axel and Roxas went public, Kairi became mad at Namine. For breaking Roxas and Axel apart.

But Kairi became mostly upset with Roxas for even cheating on Axel, eventually she started talking to Namine again since she didn't know Roxas was with Axel at the time she started seeing him.

Axel continued to model and concentrate on that only and not worry about dating again.

"Axel you seem stressed," his manager Yuffie noticed breaking the long silence.

Axel shrugged, "..." He had been in a plane for over three hours and was feeling tired, he could tell he was going to be jet lagged when he returned to L.A.

"I thought you would be excited." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Why is that?" Axel asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Did you not here about it?" She asked.

Axel shook his head.

"Well are you ready to start some new business in L.A?."

"I wasn't listening when that agent was yapping his mouth about that magazine or whatever. All I remembered doing was agreeing with whatever he said and signed on the dotted lign."

"Well let me refresh your memory..." Yuffied went though her bag and searched through her paper work. "Aha, okay you signed another contract, its with the new 'GQ' magazine." Yuffie snickered.

"What's so funny? Wait! New 'GQ' magazine? What's different about this one?" Axel asked.

"The original 'GQ' magazine is for straight guys and is more metrosexual. But this new and approved 'GQ' is all about homosexuality." Yuffie explained.

"So your telling me its just like the magazine 'Out'?"

Yuffied nodded, "Yep but more about gay men and their fashion."

"What and who am I posing with?"

"Your advertising Calvin Klein's new clothes line but you'll be posing with another guy, obviously." She chuckled.

"Cool."

"Is something or someone on your mind?" Yuffie asked knowing Axel had more things on his mind.

Axel knew exactly what she meant by 'someone' and even though it had been about six months he still felt empty inside and very betrayed. "I don't know Yuffie."

"I think you need a girlfriend." said Yuffie.

Axel shot Yuffie a dirty look, "Hell no, I think I'd rather remain single for the rest of my life then spend one minute feeling lovey dovey over somebody else who could be a lying backstabber."

"Axel not everyone in the world is like that. They call it heartbreaks' for a reason."

"I just don't want to go though that shit again. End of discussion." Axel finalized.

There was a new high fashion model that had just became a huge sensation. She was a head turner and Yuffie thought she and Axel would be good together.

* * *

Roxas was busy doing a few fashion shows after the big breakup between him and Axel. Him and Namine became the number one teen couple in Hollywood. They dealt with a lot of drama at the beginning of their relationship but most of it had died down.

Namine was already starring in two flicks, so her and Roxas didn't see each other as much. She was off in Chicago filming movies while Roxas remained in Southern California modeling.

Roxas drove into the driveway of Cloud's house. It wasn't just Clouds' house but Sora's also, it was so big it could fit nearly five families of four.

"Hello?" Roxas asked wondering who was home and who wasn't.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Sora asked walking into the front entrance.

"Yeah, I thought I would stay here a little while."

"Oh yeah? Where's Namine?"

"She's filming a movie in Chicago, I won't see her for another two or three months."

That amount of time not being with each other had Sora nervous. "That's a long time..." said Sora.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't bother me."

"Liar."

"What?" Roxas questioned defensively.

"You used to complain to me when you were with Axel that, if you didn't see him for more than a week you would get pissed and say its not in a relationship to be that far apart for so long."

"This is different Sora. And I don't want to talk about it so drop it." Roxas demanded not liking how his day was already starting.

"Whatever. And by they way, Kairi's here."

"So?"

"Soooo," Sora exaggerated, "She doesn't care to be around you."

"What?! Well that's her problem, tell her its none of her business its between me and Axel."

"She just doesn't like you for breaking Axel's heart."

"Its the past and if she doesn't like it, she should leave because this isn't her house." said Roxas walking into the kitchen to make himself some lunch. Roxas dug through the pantry searching for bread, peanut butter and some jelly. Grabbing everything that he need he placed it on the counter and began to whip up his lunch.

Kairi happened to walk into the kitchen glaring at Roxas as she walked be him, "Hello Roxas." She said in a way that definitely showed she was disliked at Roxas.

"..." Roxas ignored her and continued with his business.

"So how's life been treating you?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"My life couldn't be better." He said giving the auburn teen a fake smile, doing his best to get he to go away.

"By the way I just finished speaking with Axel..." She said teasingly.

"Kairi don't you dare bring him up," Roxas said with an annoyed tone.

"I just thought I would give you the inside scoop."

"I could care less." Roxas was a bit curious to know what she had to say about Axel. But he didn't want her to know how he felt.

"I'm gonna tell you anyways..." She said stubbornly. "He has a girlfriend right now, her name is Xion Kimori."

Roxas dropped the knife in his hand, there was no way he could hide his emotions or facial expressions anymore. "You mean Xion the high fashion model from Japan?! That Xion?" Roxas asked in an utterly shocking way.

Kairi nodded with a smirk on her face, "Uh huh and I think they've been with each other for a couple weeks now...I'm not sure but he seems to be more happy with her tha-"

"Kairi I was looking for you." said Sora interrupting her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing Sora." said Roxas placing his sandwich on a plate and walking into the living room to watch some t.v.

"Me and Kairi are going to hang out with a few friends, you can catch me on my cell." said Sora leaving the kitchen with Kairi behind him.

"Thank God." said Roxas grabbing the remote right next to him and turning the t.v. on. He quickly switched the channel to the entertainment channel, E!. Roxas was hoping Kairi was lying about Axel dating Xion. Lucky for him E! News was showing the top couples of Hollywood and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to seeing if Axel was single or not.

_'And now there seems to be a new couple turning heads here in Hollywood. They first started off as friends, said close peers but the rumors are true. Yes you heard correctly Axel Gainsborough and Xion Kimori are officially a couple. They started dating each other after being introduced a couple weeks ago at an after party of the Prada fashion show in downtown L.A...'_

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. He was hoping all that he heard was false but the pictures of them together showed it was true.

'_He's a picture of the couple eating lunch at Pink Berry looking mighty sharp...'_ said the E! host.

Roxas couldn't help be feel jealous of Xion. He had to admit she was pretty. Her hair was soft black dyed with a tint of blue to it. Her ethnicity was half white and half japanese, having blue eyes with the oriental features. Her hair was shoulder length with the bangs above her eyes. Her skin was a perfect pale olive complexion like Axel's. She was very thin and about an inch below six feet, making her about the same height as Roxas.

"Life sucks." Roxas switched the channel, from a few feet away Kairi observed the blond intently.

* * *

"So what about him?"

"Axel I really think Roxas still likes you." said Kairi over the phone.

"I don't like him Kairi, and if you called me to talk about him then I'm hanging up. I'm happy with Xion."

"Well I thought you might want to know this but when I told Roxas you were with Xion he stopped with what he was doing and looked shocked but yet upset and sad..."

"So what? You feel bad for him now? Cause that's his problem not mine."

"No I'm still not happy with what he did to you, but I just think he still he has feeling for you."

"Good for him, now I gotta go."

"Fine, bye."

After they hung up Axel placed the phone beside his bed rolling over back on top of Xion. "Now where were we?" he chuckled.

Xion wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned his head down and began kissing her neck eventually moving up to her lips.

"I...Love you," she whispered towards his ear.

It was weird for him to hear those three words. Even though him and Xion had been with one another for two weeks they hadn't said '_**I love you**_' to one another yet. And to hear those words again...Warmed his heart.

"I love you too." He replied removing the rest of her clothes.

_The next morning_

"What?" Axel complained on the phone.

"Who is it?" Xion asked from the kitchen table.

Axel continued on with his conversation by yelling at the modeling agent that messed a few things up, "No I need to have a model ASAP or else the front cover and center spread is going to be fucked up! So either you find me a new male model or else I won't model for the new 'GQ' magazine." Axel demanded snapping his phone shut.

"Is everything alright?" Xion asked.

Axel took a seat beside her, "The male model I was suppose to pose with, he's a good friend of mine his name is Zexion. He can't do the first issue of the new 'GQ' magazine with me. So I need a new male model to pose with and Demyx is booked all this month. So I have no idea who I'm going to do this with."

"I wonder who?" Xion wondered.

_Later that day..._

Roxas got a phone call from a famous modeling agent, Saix. They met up after a long day of work, Saix couldn't find the right high fashion super model to pose with Axel and he need one as soon as possible that was in L.A. Being from Europe Saix wasn't familiar with Axel and Roxas' rocky past relationship. He didn't know much about them as much either, he was more familiar with the European models then the American models.

He called Roxas to meet up with him not mentioning Axel's name.

"Hello Roxas Strife its an honor to meet you," said Saix shaking the blond's hand.

"Hey, so what are we here for?" Roxas asked taking a seat at the cafe.

"Well we're in the middle of a huge crisis and we need a male model for this one spread in the new 'GQ' magazine."

"Oh yeah I heard about that new magazine." said Roxas.

"Yes umm...If you do this you will be posing with Alex Ganbaro. He's a huge fashion model I'm sure you've heard of him?" Saix asked.

'_Is he talking about Axel Gainsborough? The name sounds the same.'_ Roxas thought.

"What's his name again?" Roxas asked. Saix was definitely new to the industry and wasn't familiar with the high fashion models, his English wasn't even up for par.

"Alex..." He thought for a second, "Axel Ganbaro." he repeated once more.

"Sounds Mexican, must be from Mexico or somewhere in that area. Oh well, sure I'll do it."

"Thank you, thank you so much sir..I just need you to sign this and I'll call you this weekend to inform you where we'll be shooting the new ad." said Saix taking all his paperwork out of his bag.

Roxas signed on the dotted lign, he was prepared to do some more business in the gay modeling industry once more.

Saix took his phone out calling up Axel, "Hello?...Mmhh I found the perfect kid for you to pose with..."

"Saix it was nice meeting you, but I must go." said Roxas getting out of his seat.

"It was my pleasure," said Saix shaking his hand once more with a the blond.

After Roxas left, Saix remained on the phone talking to Axel.

"Yeah I don't care who I pose with as long as I'm doing it with a professional model is all I want." said Axel.

"Of course and I found the perfect kid," said Saix putting away his paperwork.

"What's his name?" Axel asked.

Saix was obviously bad with names he had already forgotten most of Roxas' name already. Especially with English being his second language.

He looked at his signature and tried his best to pronounce the name. "Rochel Slife."

_'Damn that sounds an aweful lot like Roxas Strife_.' Axel thought.

"Hmm...Rochel? Sounds like he could be from Europe or something, interesting name. Well thanks Saix, you did good."

By the end of the day both Axel and Roxas were completely oblivious to the fact they were on another contract with one another and there was no way out of it.

* * *

**AHAHHAHAH I hope you all love it!! Next chapter is gonna be spicy!! I'll do my best to have it updated by Sunday because I start training at my new job on monday and tuesday, and Aug.13 aka AkuRoku Day is my first day of school!As a senior! YAY**

**REVIEWS WANTED PLEASE :D**


	9. My place to night

**Ahaha I left you all hanging for too long! It was all part of my evil plan puahahah no j/k lol I'll talk more after the chapter, please enjoy :D**

* * *

"Roxas what's up?" Sora asked as he saw his twin packing his bag. Roxas rushed back and fourth from his closet to his suitcase stuffing all his clothes and shoes in the crammed bag.

"I don't have time to talk Sora. My plane leaves soon to New York." Roxas stopped and looked around his bedroom making sure he had everything he needed.

"Why are you going to New York?" Sora asked taking a seat on the blonds' bed.

"Because..." said Roxas remembering to pack his toothbrush along with hair products.

"Because why?" Sora asked causing Roxas to get aggravated.

"Urgh Sora! Can't you see I'm busy and don't have time to talk?"

"You have time to answer my question." said Sora now being annoying.

"This huge modeling agent from Europe called me yesterday. And he told me there's this new type of 'GQ' magazine coming out that's for homosexuals and anyways long story short. He told me they wanted two guys to pose on the front cover, advertising Calvin Klein and also doing a center spread shot. To help promote the magazine in the homosexual world." Roxas explained.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean after that whole incident with Axel. People are going to think you really are gay."

"Oh my gosh speaking of Axel..." Roxas ran over to sit next to Sora. "You won't believe what Saix told me-"

"Wait who's Saix?"

"Oh yeah he's the modeling agent from Europe who gave me this offer." Roxas answered getting his story back on track, "He told me I'm going to be posing with a male model who's famous all over the world and that his name is Alex Ganbaro or something like that."

"Dude that almost sounds like Axel Gainsborough." said Sora.

"I know right?! I mean the only famous international male model is Axel Gainsborogh and I've never heard of this Alex Ganbaro."

"Hmmm he sounds like he could be from Mexico or some place like that." said Sora.

"Yeah I thought he sounded Mexican also." said Roxas.

Roxas looked over at his clock and realized his plane would be arriving shortly.

"Holy shit! Sora help me take my bags down stairs I have to hurry to catch my flight!"

* * *

"Wait a second Axel. If you have this magazine to shoot then when will you be back to L.A.?" Xion asked as she walked inside the condo.

"Xion I told you I would be in New York for the rest of the week." said Axel getting ready to walk out the door.

"Axel..." Xion sighed. "I was hoping we could spend this week with each other but for the past few months I feel like we're hardly together."

"Your starting to sound like Roxas," Axel said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No don't compare me to your ex-boyfriend. I just want to be in a relationship where I can always see you and not worry about you leaving all the time. I'm not a huge fan of long distant relationships, Axel." said Xion folding her arms.

Axel couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was in another one of these kind of arguments. It was something he thought Roxas would only do, but no, Xion too. Was he ever going to find someone to work with his busy schedule.

"Xion its not for a week. I'll be back by Tuesday then we can be together."

"No it won't Axel. I'm leaving back to Japan on Monday that's why I was hoping we could be together for the rest of this week, and then maybe you could come with me to Japan. But no your way to busy."

"Xion...I,"

"What?" She asked getting even more upset.

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"Listen Axel. I really did love you and your smart, handsome...Even the most sweetest and passionate guy I've ever met but..."

"But what?" Axel already knew the answer.

"But this isn't going to work out. I think it would be best for us to split our own ways."

Axel didn't say anything. It wasn't nearly half as bad when Roxas dumped him or more liked cheated on him. He wasn't with Xion for too long, compared to Roxas. They were together for over a year, while with Xion they dated three months but hardly saw each other since both of them were high fashion models.

"I understand." said Axel grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

* * *

Axel stared out the window staring down at the world below. He was starting to hate his life, he was expecting to be in a good relationship with a girl or boy by now. Someone who loved him and would want to spend the rest of their life with him. Even be able to follow his busy schedule, but he was wrong. At that moment Axel thought that life sucked. Life is cruel and love was something he didn't care for anymore.

"Axel..." said Yuffie sitting down next to the redhead.

Axel took his attention away from the cloudy sky and faced Yuffie.

"Okay so I just finished speaking with Niki Leno, your photographer. Anyways he just explained to me your fashion shot."

"What is it?"

"Its hot," Yuffie giggled, "Okay okay, you will be advertising Calvin Klein's men clothing. And you'll be posing on a bed with your sexy model," she winked.

"Who's my model again?" Axel asked.

"I thought you knew who he was."

Axel shook his head, "Nope, well I don't know him in person. Only his name."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"I think Saix told me it was Ricky...Ricky Slife or was it Rocky Slife?" Axel asked himself.

"Never heard of him." said Yuffie.

"The strange part is, Saix told me that he's a high fashion model. And I've never heard of him. His name sounds' like Roxas Strife... Do you think he mixed his name up?"

"No, Saix is a professional he wouldn't screw something up like that."

"His English isn't good." said Axel.

"I bet Rocky or Ricky Slife whatever his name is, is a European super model."

"I hope so because I'll be pissed if its you know who."

When his plane arrived in New York, a car was awaiting for him the second he stepped out of his private jet.

The drive was quick but yet slow. Axel's stomach was feeling sick, he was nervous for some odd reason. He wasn't sure if it was the photo shoot or the model he was posing with. But something was bothering him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was anxious to meet the male model he was posing with, he finally assumed that was his problem.

"Axel we're here," said Yuffie staring at Axel, knowing something was on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"No no I'm fine," Axel reassured her opening the door.

He didn't bother waiting for Yuffie to get out of the car, instead he walked straight into the building and into the main studio. Before he could do anything he was greeted with an enormous hug.

"Axel baby how are you?" Asked Niki Leno his photographer.

_(BTW Niki Leno was the character I made up, he's from chapter 3. Anyway back to the story_)

"Oh hi Niki, long time no see," said Axel giving him a hug.

"Lets get you in wardrobe," said Nike grabbing Axel's arm and sending him to his stylist.

"Hey umm have you seen the other model I'm posing with?" Axel asked.

"No, he hasn't arrived yet." Niki answered.

Roxas' limo arrived in the front of the building. "Darn it! I'm a couple minutes late." Roxas stepped out of the limo rushing inside the building. The second the elevator doors opened he was greeted with the director of the photo shoot.

"You must be our model, Roxas right?"

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry I'm late my limo i-"

"Don't worry we're behind schedule ourselves. Your stylist will have you dressed and on set in minutes," the director pointed out. Roxas nodded and followed his directions.

Roxas stepped out wearing Calvin Kliens' latest collection. A dress suit with a tye that was hanging around his neck loosely and black slacks making his appearance more fierce. Roxas felt like a million bucks as he gawked at himself in the mirror.

"Roxas I need you over here," called the director leading him to the set.

"This is it?" Roxas asked.

The scene of the photo shoot wasn't what Roxas was expecting. It was very modern and simple. Like it was taking place in the future, the bed was almost like a futon with a shimmery silver bedspread very low to the ground. The walls were a dark brown with a bright blue light hanging from the ceiling.

"Alright now all we need is A-" The director was about to say Axel but was cut off by Niki. Niki seemed to be having problems with his camera that moment. He didn't even notice Roxas.

After a few minutes of tweaking the camera, it was all fixed. "Niki..." said Axel approaching him, "So we ready to start shooting? Were's my model?" Axel asked.

"Right there." Nike pointed out.

Axel turned his head faster than the speed of light. He saw a tall blond standing beside the bed. Of course he only saw his backside, "He looks hot."

"I haven't met him yet but the back of him is sexy enough," Niki chuckled.

Axel approached the blonde till he was a foot away.

Roxas felt somebody tap his shoulder, he had no idea who it was but he turned around meeting anxious green eyes.

Axel felt his heart skip a beat. It was his worst nightmare. "You..." was all the redhead could say.

Roxas was speechless as well his mind stopped working. He felt his heart pump faster and faster by the second, "Ax...Axel?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Axel asked the nervous blond.

"Excuse me? I could ask you the same thing." Roxas retorted.

Axel glared at the blonde and walked away furiously. "Axel? Is everything alright?"" Niki asked.

"Where's Saix?" Axel demanded.

Yuffie heard all the chaos and ran over to Axel. "Axel what's wrong?"

"The model I'm posing with is Roxas!" Axel answered.

Yuffie gasped, "What? She rushed over to the scene of the photo shoot and saw Roxas getting mad at somebody on his cellphone. Yuffie listened in on his conversation and realized that he was already talking to Saix. "How the fuck? You didn't tell me the model I would be posing with was Axel Gainsborough!...How could you screw something up like this?!..."

Yuffie finished listening to Roxas and ran back over to Axel. "Axel, Axel!"

"Yuffie sh!! I'm trying to call Saix." said Axel with the phone up to his ear.

"You can't because Roxas is talking with him," said Yuffie.

"What?! Damn him, there's no way I'm posing with him."

"You have to! Your name is on the contract Axel."

Yuffie didn't like Roxas that much especially after what he did to him but she walked over to him to see what Saix had to say. "Roxas what did Saix tell you?"

"We have no choice this issue needs these photos ASAP. I don't have a choice." Roxas explained.

"Roxas get on set," the director demanded helping the staff make the lighting was perfect. Roxas nodded and did as he was told. As for Axel...

"Axel you must! Do you want to loose your job?"

"No, but for this I wouldn't mind." he said stubbornly.

"Axel quit being a baby and do it, you don't have a choice." Yuffie said hoping it would get him to do as he was told.

Axel sighed and starred over at Roxas who was talking with Niki. He didn't say anything back at Yuffie, he walked away from her and over to the set of the photo shoot.

He ignored Roxas and spoke only to Niki. "How are we doing this Niki?"

"Okay I just explained this to Roxas, so listen. We're going to have Roxas lay upon the bed looking sexy and seductive obviously and you'll be on top of him. Pretty much making love."

Axel hated the answer he got. But he followed through anyways.

"Axel, Roxas on set!" the director yelled across the large room.

Roxas walked over to the bed first, sitting on it and then layed with his back against the pillow. Axel watched Roxas and then walked over wishing this was all a nightmare and that he would wake up.

When he approached the blond he crawled on top of him with his mind remembering all the memories of their past. Axel had his Calvin Klein suit on but with no tye and it was buttoned down, with his upper chest showing. "Like this?" Axel asked Niki.

"Yes perfect! Now remember you two, don't go and have sex on me," Nike laughed, Axel glared at Niki while Roxas turned every shade of red. "I'm kidding, no but for real advertise the suit. Pretend to love each other but at the same time sell the clothes." Niki reminded them preparing to get his camera to start snapping shots.

Axel took in a deep breath and looked down at Roxas, "Lets get this over with."

"I couldn't agree with you much more," Roxas said back, obviously not happy about the situation. A part of him secretly missed Axel and still had feelings for the redhead.

Everybody in the room was busy doing their job but stopped to stare at the scene, curious to why Axel and Roxas were posing with one another. People where all whispering to one another and trying to figure out what was going on.

Axel looked down at Roxas who had his back against the bed starring up at him innocently. It reminded him the first few times they slept over with each other. Axel quickly shook the memories out of his head and snapped back to reality. He sat down on the bed and crawled over on top of Roxas.

Roxas began to breathe faster than usual. Having the redhead spread on top of him wearing the latest clothes in fashion and also looking smoking hot was turning Roxas on. It made him want Axel even more.

"Perfect! Just perfect," said Niki beginning to snap a few shots, "Now Roxas I want you to act like your taking off Axel's clothes but at the same time look sell the clothes."

Axel sighed and looked down at Roxas, "Remember this isn't for real...Its all acting." After Axel had said that, he leaned his head down to Roxas chest and began to kiss down his neck. It hurt Roxas' feelings when Axel said that to him. It showed that Axel really had no feeling left for him, but he couldn't blame him for what he had done to him. Roxas tried his best to ignore it and do as he was told, even though it was really hard.

Roxas put his hands against Axel's shoulders and started to scowl at the camera and be fierce. They were pretty much multitasking, having to sell the clothes to the camera and love on one another. Which was very hard since Axel' hated Roxas' guts.

"Beautiful you two, its like you guys have been doing this all your life," Niki chuckled.

'Try almost two years,' Axel thought, moving his hands up and down Roxas' body.

Roxas let out a tiny moan, he got real into it for a second but he tried to remember this was all fake and wasn't real. But the way Axel's hands touched him reminded him of the first time they had sex.

* * *

_Axel and Roxas came home from a day at the beach. They both had fun under the sun, built white sand castles even tried to surf through the rough Pacific waves. But at the same time it was a very romantic fun day they had and it was about to get even better._

_Roxas usually chickened out when it came to the next step in their relationship. He wasn't a virgin he was just nervous to do 'it' with a guy. Plus he wouldn't be the dominate one or the person on top. He always knew about how when guys had sex with one another the guy on bottom always got 'it' in the ass, and he knew that was going to hurt._

_Axel crushed Roxas against the bed kissing him forcefully, from his lips down to his neck. Roxas held on tightly to Axel feeling his love for the redhead increase more and more. It was a strange feeling but he wanted the redhead, it was confusing at the moment but he just wanted him more and more._

_Axel was ready to unbutton the blond's t-shirt, but knew what would happen next so he stopped. "I'm thirsty..." Axel said crawling off Roxas._

_Roxas sat up confused, "Thirsty?" Roxas was expecting Axel to keep on going further, so why did he stop?_

_"Its hot in here," Axel said fanning himself._

_"Why did you stop?" Roxas asked._

_"Wait a sec..." Axel walked into the kitchen and filled a cup up with water, he walked back into the bedroom gulping the ice cold water down his throat._

_"I stopped because that's what you want, I'm not going to do something your not ready for." Axel answered wiping the water off the top of his lips._

_It was nearly three months into their relationship and Roxas felt that he was ready for the next step. He wished he let the redhead know a bit sooner._

_"Its getting late, that sun was harsh today, huh Roxas?" Axel said from the bathroom._

_Roxas fell back against the bed and sighed, 'This moment of love is sooooo ruined!' he thought to himself._

_"Yeah it was pretty hot out there. But I had a lot of fun, plus there weren't very many people there which made it a lot better." said Roxas walking into his closet and throwing on pair of boxers._

_Axel walked back into the bedroom with sweat pants that hung around his lower waist with a tight wife-beater hugging onto his skin. Axel walked over to the patio doors leaving them open and shutting the screen door to listen to the waves from the ocean come into there room._

_Axel sat at the edge of the bed tossing his socks off the side, and then waited for Roxas to return to the bedroom. After Roxas splashed some water on his face he returned to the bedroom and decided it was the perfect moment. He crawled up behind Axel and wrapped his arms around his neck. He placed a kiss on the redhead's neck and whispered, "I love you." Axel smirked._

_Roxas tugged on his shirt to help Axel get the idea. It didn't take long for Axel to figure it out, he turned around and leaned over Roxas who had his back against the bed already. "Are you sure?"_

_Roxas didn't give a second to think about, he nodded a "Mmh" immediately._

_Axel slipped his hand under Roxas' shirt and touched hi-_

* * *

"Oh that was damn sexy, yeah, keep on doing that you two." Niki said capturing every shot from every angle.

Roxas snapped back from reality and realized Axel was still posing for the camera on top of him. He wondered if the redhead was remembering the same thoughts Roxas was remembering.

"Alright I think I have my center spread..." Niki said to himself looking though his film.

Axel rolled off Roxas buttoning up his shirt, he was quite relieved that the photo shoot was over. As for Roxas, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He just couldn't get the past images out of his head.

Axel didn't say anything else to the blond or even acknowledge his existence after he left the set.

Minutes later after Roxas changed back into his normal clothes he was feeling a bit hungry.

"Don't you have a flight to catch real soon?" Yuffie asked Roxas when he walked into the lounge.

Roxas shook his head, "No, I just got a phona call that my plane will be a few minutes late."

"Oh..." said Yuffie chowing down on her bagel. "It looks like bad weather to be flying right now."

Roxas shrugged, not really caring about the outdoors. "I'm surprised your talking to me, Yuffie."

"Honestly, I've always been a bit upset with you for cheating on Axel, but..." Yuffie took a sip of her tea. "But really that's between you and Axel, and not me."

"Won't Axel get mad at you for talking with me?" Roxas asked.

"If he does that's his problem."

Roxas looked around and made sure nobody else was to close to listen to their conversation. "Does he talk about me?" Roxas whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Does he miss me? Or just talk about me in general?"

"Between you and me," Yuffie looked around making sure Axel wasn't in sight, "The day you both broke up, he cried about you all night long. And stayed in his bedroom for most of that week and held on tight to his pillows. I seriously thought he was going to depression."

Roxas felt like crap, "I'm the worst person on this planet..."

"Don't worry about it. That happened a year ago, you guys were probably not meant to be with each other."

"But that's not a good way to end a relationship." said Roxas.

Beep Beep

"Hold on..." Roxas checked his phone to see who was calling him, "Hello?"

As Roxas talked with his agent Axel walked into the lounge behind him. Roxas had no idea Axel was behind him getting himself a plate of food from the counter.

"What?" Roxas groaned, "Your kidding me..."

Axel couldn't help but be nosy and listen to his conversation.

Roxas hung up and sighed.

"I'm so fucked!" he nearly yelled slamming his fist against the counter still oblivious to the fact that Axel was standing not to far behind him eating.

Roxas called Sora, "Sora...Yeah I won't be coming back to L.A. tonight...Because there's bad weather and my jet can't fly through storms and all the hotels are booked and I have no where to stay...I don't know anybody that lives here..."

After listening to Roxas's side of the story Axel realized he had no place to stay that night. It made him feel just a little sorry for the blond but he still hated is guts.

"Sora shut up that's not funny...I'm serious...Damn it all I'm so stressed, I hate my life...Oh okay then seeyah." Roxas snapped his phone shut and rubbed his eyes.

"You got the girlfriend of your dreams and live the life as a model making millions of dollars and you hate your life?" Axel asked.

Roxas felt his heart beat 100 miles per hour when he heard his voice. He turned his head around seeing Axel standing behind him finishing his chicken wrap.

"..." Roxas couldn't believe Axel was talking t him. It took a few seconds to realize it wasn't a dream, "No its nothing. Just forget about it."

"Are you leaving back to L.A. tonight?" Axel asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really, just curious since you were talking so loud or more like yelling." Axel answered.

"There's a thunder storm and its getting worse...So I have to stay here in New York City but all the hotels are booked because people can't leave the city tonight."

"I really shouldn't be doing this but I'll offer you this since I'm nice."

"Huh? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"You could stay at my place. If you want." Axel offered.

Roxas wasn't about to say 'no'. He would do anything to spend more time with Axel again. "Yes please, if its alright with you."

* * *

**Ahahahaha Roxas is gonna stay at Axel's pent house apartment. Omg I'm so ready to start typing in my next chaptah lol**

**Hmm I really don't have much to say only that I'm sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. I've been to busy with school so sorrry about the lateness.**

PLEASE READ!! I wanted to get more into the sexual part of the story lol but I remembered this story is rated T so I think I can't get into that much detail on that. 

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

..


	10. AN

Hello, Hello Hello!

I know what you must be thinking.. "OMFG SHE'S BAAACCCKK!"

Sadly I am not the 'she' you are referring to. I bet your thinking 'what is going on here' well, I'll tell you!

My name is kelly.. on I am ren13013 and on dA I am wocket-in-my-pocket.. I am here to tell you I am holding Evan hostage and to get her back you must… give me cookies…

Ok not really, what I am actually here to tell you is I, kelly aka ren13013, aka wocketinmypocket… has taken over Evans account.. meaning I am continuing to write her fics.

I'm sure 50% of you are going "OOH NOO we want Evan!" while 48% are prolly just glad to have more akuroku lovin'.. and the last 2% are running around in circles screaming "SHES BEING HELD HOSTAGE!! HELP HER HELP HER!"…

What happened was one day I thought back to 'model behavoir' and then I was all like 'man I wish she would update..' so being the amzing person I am, I decided to email her and ask "yo, where you at?".. well i didn't really say that.. but that was pretty much what I said.. and she emailed back pretty much saying 'sadly, I wont be finsihing these fics, but you can adopt them if you want!'.. so after a little thinking.. I did! So here I am, yea.. touching story eh..?

I can not promise I will have these updated right away.. I have my own fics.. and school work to deal with also… and I have to reread all her fics… I don't want to screw up anything..

I will probably try to update Prep & skater first(since its so popular) then model behavior (since I love that one XD) then move onto the other ones..

I am excited!!!! I cant wait!

Well, here we go!


	11. Is Sorry Enough?

Hello there… don't kill me, it's a short chapter!

Now incase you forgot, I am not Evan.. so my writing is a tad different. I hope you guys are ok with the way I write.. please review and let me know!

I would have had my beta read through this, but she's already working on a chapter for one of _my_ Fics so I read through this myself.. I hope I caught all grammer mistakes.. -_-'

Anywhores,

Here is chapter 10.. i hope you guys like it…

**WARNING: I AM A CHEESE..**

Disclaimer: do not own…. DX

--

The entire, silent, ride to Axels place, Roxas was flooded with thoughts of Namine. He was so sure that he loved her.. at first. She was amiable and pretty. Roxas couldn't find one thing he really disliked about her.. yet, maybe that was the problem. He was bored with her. When he was with Axel he never got bored. When he said he loved him, he meant it. With Namine it felt more.. forced? No not forced but… he just didn't mean it. He didn't love her like that. Sure, he cared about her.. yet love isn't the word that describes what he feels for her. He missed Axel and he wanted him back. He needed him back.

Roxas was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that he had gotten out of the car and was making his way to Axel's front door.

He hadn't cheated on Axel because he was bored, at least he wasn't bored with Axel. He was angry. He was under the impression he was being cheated on, so he cheated on him. Sure that wasn't the whole reason, he had small feelings for Namine. But it was more of a celebrity crush. Almost like the fans crush on their idols. They _love_ them, but they don't really know them. They _love_ who they see on the outside, before even knowing them on the inside.

'_That's it!'_ Roxas decided to his self, '_I love Axel, that's who I want to be with!'_

Roxas dropped his things in the main hall of Axel's place. He looked around slowly, taking everything in. It was completely insane that he was here. Part of him wanted to tell Axel everything and apologize. No matter how much he crushed on Namine, he could never compare it to the love he felt for Axel. He regretted everything he put him through...everything he put himself through. And it was time to set things straight.

_'That's what I'll tell him_!' Roxas thought to himself, happily, _'I will walk right up to him and say, Axel I-'_

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted when Axel cleared his throat.

Roxas spun around to face the redhead, ready to spill his guts out, but the look of anger in the man's eyes made him stop.

Just the look in his eyes said everything, it wasn't so much anger that he saw, it was almost.. disgust. _'He hates me.._' Roxas said to himself, '_and who could blame him? After what I did_.'

Axel stepped past the blonde and made his way to the kitchen. Roxas followed slowly, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should just start talking, like friends. Him just standing there was making it awkward.

Maybe, if they just talked things through.. Or at least maybe said something to break the ice. Roxas cleared his throat and Axel pushed the kitchen cabinet closed. SLAM!

Roxas jumped at the sudden sound, but nevertheless, cleared his throat again, trying to get Axel's attention.

"Um… If this is going to be awkward, I'm sure I could go somewhere else.."

Roxas internally smacked his forehead. _'Not the right thing to say, Roxas! You want to stay and talk to him, not leave!'_ Roxas sighed and looked over at Axel.

Axel chuckled and shook his head, opening another cabinet to take a pot out.

"No..." SLAM. "Awkwardness..." SLAM. "At all!" Axel responded while gritting his teeth.

Roxas flinched at the slamming of cabinets and pots. Axel pulled out a bag of ramen and started to punch it. Roxas flinched again and began to lose his patience.

This was ridiculous! Axel invited him! And if he was going to act like this, like such a child about it, then Roxas was just going to leave. As much as he didn't want to leave, there was no way to talk to the redhead when he was like this.

Roxas sighed and pulled out his phone, "Listen Axel, thanks for the offer, but this is obviously not ideal for you, so I'll just call a cab and find somewhere else to stay.."

Axel stopped pounding the ramen to a pulp and sighed, he shouldn't be acting like this.. But Dammit, he was confused!

Here is Roxas being civil, and apparently being the bigger man and NOT throwing a little tantrum.... And here was Axel... Throwing a tantrum.

Axel just didn't know what to do. Sure he dreamt of the day he would finally be able to talk to Roxas again, but he never showed it! He was supposed to hate him, and of course the logical part of his brain did. '_He cheated on you! You should hate him!'_ but every time hate and Roxas was used in the same sentence, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

He didn't hate him; he was hurt.

Roxas started to step out of the kitchen, walking slowly. He could tell Axel was thinking, and was hoping that Axel would ask him to stay.

'Wait, Roxas. I'm being an asshole. I'm sorry. Please stay, I…," Axel sighed and scratched his head, trying to smile at the blonde, "I want you to."

Roxas inwardly jumped for joy, walking back into the kitchen. This was it, tonight they were going to talk things out, and Roxas knew it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, as much as he wished it would. He wished they could just 'forgive and forget'.. but life wasn't that easy. People held grudges, and got hurt, and it's not easy to fix broken things.

Roxas smiled back and leaned against the kitchen doorway. Axel scratched his head again and grinned, " Do you.. uh.. want some Ramen?"

Roxas chuckled, happy that the tension was broken. Sure it was still there, but it wasn't nearly as thick, "Ramen?"

Axel chuckled and held up the beat up package, "Ramen's the shit.. So do you.. uh.. want some?"

Roxas nodded and walked closer to Axel, resting his elbows on the counter, " Sure!"

Axel nodded and went over to the cabinet, pulling out more of the salty noodles. Roxas smiled to himself, looking forward to the rest of the night.

--

"Ffft! Axel! You're holding it the wrong way!" Roxas giggled, placing his empty bowl on the coffee table. After about 10 minutes of small talk, the tension was completely gone. The two were sitting in the living Room. Axel was attempting to play tennis on the Wii. Roxas giggled at how hard he was trying, but how much he was failing.

Suddenly the game was over, the screen showed Axel's Mii stomping his feet. 'You Lose' flashed on the screen and Roxas jumped into the air, "Ha! It is official! I am better at Wii tennis than you!"

Axel crossed his arms, trying to look angry, but couldn't hide a small smile. He had forgotten how much fun he could have with Roxas.

"Well, that doesn't count! Those computers are sneaky little ninjas-"

Roxas snorted and fell onto he ground. Axel rolled his eyes and continue his sentence, "I say we have-"

Axel jumped onto the coffee table, knocking over a few magazines in the process. He thrust the Wii remote into the air and playfully glared at Roxas, " A WII TENNIS DUEL!"

Roxas stood up, trying to hold in his laughs, "If it is a duel you want… than I ACCEPT!"

Axel snorted and jumped off the table throwing Roxas the other remote. Roxas smiled as Axel started to set up the game. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to relax with Axel. Sure, they haven't gotten to any serious talking, but as long as they were getting along, he was happy.

The game started and Roxas looked over at Axel, giggling again at how serious he looked. He had his knees bent and was acting as though it was real game of tennis. Roxas rolled his eyes and flicked his Wii remote upwards, starting the serve. He lightly flicked it forward to hit the imaginary ball and looked at the screen. The ball sped onto Axel's side and before Axel knew it, he missed it.

Roxas burst into laughter, looking at Axel's dumbstruck face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not even knowing what to say.

Roxas took that time to serve the next ball. He made sure the ball was slow, trying to let Axel get it. Axel didn't even notice he served till the ball had already bounced past his Mii. Axel gaped and swung he Wii remote rapidly back and forth, but was not able to get it.

Roxas giggled and shook his head. Axel glared at Roxas, still wearing a small smile, "Alright.. THIS. MEANS. WAR!"

Roxas snickered and served another ball, "IT'S ON!"

Axel noticed the serve and quickly swung his remote, using all the force he could. Axel was so happy that he hit the ball, he didn't notice that it was out of bounds. Roxas doubled over in laughter and Axel tilted his head. Confused.

"Why are you laughing if…?" Axel looked at the screen and noticed Roxas had gotten another point, "OH DAMMIT!"

Roxas couldn't control the laughter that was erupted from him. His face was completely red and he was out of breath. To any other person in the world, this probably wouldn't be nearly as funny as Roxas thought it was, but he wasn't just laughing about that. He was laughing from pure happiness. He was so happy to be getting along with Axel, and a simple Wii tennis game was making this the best night he's had in a while.

It was Axels turn to serve and he was determined to kick Roxas's butt, metaphorically speaking. Roxas stood up and looked over at Axel, watching for when he served the ball. Axel threw his hand up in the air and smacked the imaginary ball. Now if this was a real tennis game, that would have been a really good serve, but this was the Wii, and of course, the serve ended up being slow and easy to hit.

Axel grumbled and Roxas flicked his wrist when the ball came towards his Mii. With that little flick of his wrist the ball went flying to Axels side. Axel dove to try to get it, even though all he really had to do was move his arm.

What Axel didn't realize was that he was diving, right into Roxas. Before either of them knew it, the Wii remotes were smacked out of both of their hands. They two hit the floor hard, causing the two empty bowls on the coffee table to fall over and shatter. The Wii remotes skidded to the corner of the room, clanking loudly into the wall.

Roxas closed his eyes, groaning at the pain that shot through his back and head. He attempted to push himself up but found that a certain redhead was on top of him.

Roxas eyes widened when he realized what position they were actually in. their legs were tangled together, and their crotches were right on top of each others, even their chests were touching.

Roxas cleared his throat, trying to break the tension that started to reappear, "Your.. um.. welcome for breaking your fall!"

Roxas chuckled nervously, eyes meeting with Axels'.

Axel looked down at Roxas and nodded, not making any attempt to move. Roxas debated weather he should try to move. The closeness of their bodies was making his heart beat double in his chest. He felt a blush spread over his entire face and suddenly didn't want to move.

Axel couldn't even figure out what he was feeling. His brain was telling him to move, but something was making him stay. He thought back to the photo shoot earlier, how good it felt to kiss Roxas again, even if it was just acting. He imagined how good it would feel if he wasn't _just_ acting.

He knew he shouldn't do it; it was a bad idea. But before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and captured Roxas's lips in a passionate kiss.

Roxas gasped but melted right into the kiss, a million and one thoughts running through his mind. The kiss ended too quickly for Roxas and he whined when Axel pushed back. Axel sat up and wiped his mouth, looking down at Roxas with hurt eyes.

"No." was all he said and Roxas tilted his head, he was about to say something but Axel held his hand up, silencing him.

"We can't- I mean… Roxas I miss you, that's obvious but we can't go through this again. We obviously weren't meant for each other and-"

"WHAT?" Axel's eyes widened at the volume of Roxas's voice. Roxas shook his head and sat up, scooting closer to Axel, "There is no way you can say that. If we weren't meant for each other, this wouldn't have happened. We would have never had that photo shoot earlier! Think about it Axel!"

Axel sighed and shook his head, "Roxas you hurt me. Do you realize how badly you hurt me?"

Roxas could feel tears beginning to fall down his cheeks and he tried to hold them in, '_No Dammit, I can't cry!' _

Roxas brought his hand forward to rest it on Axel's cheek. His hand was shaking slightly and Axel could feel it, "I am so sorry, Axel. Please. I don't love her. I made a mistake! I was angry.. I thought you were cheating on me! I-"

Axel's eyes darted to Roxas, "Why would I cheat on you? I loved you!"

Roxas choked back a sob and shook his head, "Please don't use past tense! Axel, you were always out with your cast friends, I never saw you! What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me! What I told you I was doing was exactly what I was doing!"

Roxas nodded, "I know, I should have just talked to you about it. And I am sorry."

Axel looked into Roxas's blue eyes, "Your sorry? That's it? Oh you're sorry! Well your sorry now so that makes everything better. Your sorry!"

Roxas could almost taste the sarcasm and shook his head, "What else am I supposed to say, Axel? Do you want me to throw me feelings on the floor and hope you except me again? FINE!"

Roxas stood up and crossed his arms, "There has not been a day since I cheated on you that I haven't thought about you! When I'm with Namine now, the only way I can feel anything towards her is if I pretend she's you! There have been days I would rather lay in bed and _dream_ about being with you, than go out and see my friends. I miss you! My life is shit without you! You make me happy and I want to be with you! I don't want Namine! I want you! I love you, Axel! I. Love. You!"

Roxas's eyes were dry; he had already cried all that he could. His eyes hadn't left Axel's through his entire confession. Axel looked away and covered his mouth. Roxas tried to see his face, to see how he was taking this. Was he angry? Happy?

Roxas kneeled onto the ground and scooted closer to Axel. Axel tried to keep his face hidden but Roxas could see it. He was.. crying. Roxas's eyes widened and he scooted as close as he could.

"A-Axel.. Please say something.." Roxas put his hand on Axel's shoulder and the redhead immediately broke down. He grabbed Roxas and wrapped his arms around, burrowing his head into his shoulder. Roxas was surprised, he had never seen Axel so emotional, but returned the hug with pleasure, slowly rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry, Axel.." He began to whisper over and over in Axels ear. Roxas ran his fingers through his red hair and sighed. After a few minutes Axel pulled back, a small blush on his face. He chuckled lightly and wiped his cheeks.

"I can't believe I just did that.."

Roxas eyes widened at first. He hoped he wasn't regretting that. Axel noticed his look of worry and shook his head, "No no.. I meant the crying. I usually am good with holding back crying like that. I feel like a girl.."

Roxas chuckled and couldn't hold back his smile. This was it. They had talked, and there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to get back together.

"You can cry in front of me anytime. Real men know how to feel!" the two chuckled at Roxas's comment and Axel shook his head, pulling Roxas into his lap.

"I've missed you so much. And I love you.. No past tense."

Roxas beamed and nuzzled into Axels neck. Roxas suddenly pulled back and cursed. Axel tilted his head, confused at Roxas's sudden outburst.

Roxas groaned and put his head in his hands, "I am an asshole!"

Axel chuckled and nodded, "Yeah.. and.."

Roxas glared up at Axel, but the redhead could tell he wasn't really mad.

"First I cheat on you.. Then I cheat on Namine! Sure, I love you.. Not her.. but I still care about her.. and she loves me! I just…"

Axel shrugged and kissed Roxas's cheek, "It's not considered cheating until sex, I think.. so we just won't have sex until you guys break up.. Which your planning on doing.. right?"

Roxas sighed and nodded, "but I don't know how! What should I say to her? 'Sorry you were a mistake'."

Axel laughed and nodded, "Tell her to move on, get over it! Stupid bitch."

Roxas looked up and gave Axel an un-amused look. But Axel couldn't help it. He held a grudge against the girl.

"Be nice!"

Axel chuckled and shrugged, "Just tell her the truth. That yes you made mistake and you care about her, but love me. And it's not fair to her if you stay with her, because you don't love her!"

Roxas shrugged and did a mocking voice, "It's not you, it's me!"

Axel laughed and nuzzled Roxas's cheek, "Pretty much, Yep!"

Roxas chuckled and looked at Axels green eyes, "I love you…"

Axel smiled and rolled his eyes, "You're a cheese! But I love you too!"

--

I told you I was a **sap** XD.. please **re****view** and tell me what you think… noticed how i put **REVIEW** in bold... lol XD


End file.
